The Daughter in the Danger
by mysticgirl101
Summary: Set in the future - Booth and Brennan have a 14 year old daughter and she gets kidnapped by someone from an old case for revenge, how will they cope? will she survive?.My first fanfic. Disclaimer-i do not own Bones. NOW COMPLETE!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1  Life as we know it

Chapter 1 – Life as we know it

April Booth sighed as she pushed the keyboard away from her, she hated essays and her English teacher really loved giving them to her and her class, her dad always said that that was the price that you had to pay if you were as smart as she and her mother.

Her mother was Dr Temperance Brennan, well now she was Temperance Booth, but hardly anyone ever called her by her real name, many of her mothers friends had started to use her mothers nickname that her dad had given her when they had first become work partners, her mother was a Forensic Anthropologist and worked at the Jeffersonian identifying dead people and finding the cause of their deaths when there was nothing more than bone left. When her dad had met her and they had formed their little crime solving team, with her dad- Special FBI Agent Seeley Booth- catching the bad guys and her mum and her team of 'squints' as her dad called them giving them, the information he needed, her father had given her mother the appropriate nickname of 'Bones'.

Her mother was a genius and she had inherited those genes from her much to her fathers relief, everyone at the Jeffersonian said she was a perfect combination of her mother and her father, she had her mothers brains of course but much to everyone's relief she had her fathers people skills, of which her mother had none, she had her mothers long bright auburn hair that fell in waves down her back, and her fathers soft, warm brown eyes. She was skinny but strong, wary but confident and most of the time gentle but if she ever needed to she was capable of defending herself. She was fourteen, and turning into a real stunner

As she saved her work April felt relief flood through her, another essay done at last, she often did it when it was first set, and didn't care if it made her look geeky, she was the one able to sit back and relax while everybody else was rushing around frantically trying to finish. She wasn't very popular at school but that was how she liked it, she had a small group of friends and wasn't bothered by that fact, she wasn't that comfortable in large groups.

She could hear her father cursing downstairs, her mother was working late trying to finish a case and her father was obviously trying to make dinner for when she got back, judging by the smell that was becoming more obvious by the second, it wasn't going to well, neither of her parents were very good cooks but out of the two her mother was the best, she had taught herself to cook so that when her parents were working late she could fend for herself. With a sigh she pushed her chair away from her desk and went to try and save dinner.

''Daaad'' she complained as she entered quickly assessing the situation ''how many times don't put metal into the microwave it isn't very good for it'' she yanked the saucepan out of the microwave before looking around for the source of the bad smell, she opened the oven to find some sort of meat in there already burnt to a crisp inside a foil wrapping, ''you're meant to unwrap the chicken after a while otherwise it turns out like this'' she said in an exasperated voice. Her dad grinned sheepishly at her from where he was standing in the middle of all the chaos ''fancy giving you old man a hand'' he almost begged so with a wave of her hands she began to help, the first thing she did was take the meat and chuck it in the bin ''why did you do that'' her dad complained ''because dad there was no way on earth anybody could eat that, let alone be willing to eat that, you might as well chuck that away too and start again'' she said eyeing the saucepan in her dad's hands.

After looking through the cupboard's and making a mental note to get some food April decided to cook some spaghetti and meatballs, her father hovered for a while but she eventually shoed him out to give her some more room.

Agent Booth watched his little girl move around the kitchen and felt pride flare up inside of him, he in his opinion was the luckiest man alive. True he had never planned this life but he was sure glad that he had it; he and Bones had started dating in secret nearly fifteen years ago before she had become pregnant, he remembered how scared she had been and had even considered abortion, he had sat her down and asked her why she was so scared and she had confessed that she was terrified that he would leave her and she would be left to raise the child and juggle her career at the same time. Booth had been shocked and offended when she had said that but got over it quickly and told her that he would never leave her or their baby, not for the world. After that she had calmed down a lot and become a lot more rational about it, viewing it like an experiment, becoming a lot more like her old self. Of course after that they had had to tell everyone about their relationship, the team had all been very shocked, but very supportive throughout the whole pregnancy, especially Angela who had been rewarded for her troubles by becoming April's godmother much to her delight.

As Booth mulled over these thoughts and watched his daughter dance to the music on the radio he felt gentle arms wrap around his stomach, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin, ''Ha'' came a voice that her knew and loved so much ''I got you I thought your super sniper training had made you unable to be snuck up on but evidently I was wrong'' with a smile he turned to look into the soft blue eyes of the women he loved, ''I was distracted'' he explained and with a laugh and after giving him a quick kiss on the lips Tempe Brennan moved into the kitchen to help her daughter while Booth began to set the table. He and Bones had never got married; she considered it to be an insignificant service that wasn't needed to show the love between two people, he respected her beliefs and although there were times when her wished he was married to Bones he was happy, completely and undeniably happy.

But little did he know that things would soon change. The life as he knew it would soon change, for better or worse was unknown.

**Let me know if you think I should continue. This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too harsh with comments**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	2. Chapter 2  From Happiness to Heartache

**Ops forgot disclaimer on last chapter**

**Thanks to all those who have added this story to their favourites, if you have any suggestions please feel free and I will consider them – any suggestions on the bad guy, old baddie or someone new. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones (really wish I did though)**

Chapter 2- From happiness to heartache

After they had eaten, April and her dad went outside to play basketball, just like her dad April loved sport, especially basketball and hockey, she was very good at hockey and was the only girl on her team which often gave her an advantage as most of the boys who played, however tough they may look would not knock down a girl, her father thought it was hilarious.

Brennan washed up while her family played outside on the driveway, although she hadn't married Booth she had agreed to take his name, though her books were still by Temperance Brennan and her friends who didn't call her Bones still called her Brennan of Bren, she smiled as her daughter ducked under her father, spinning round to throw the ball in a high arc into the basketball net above the garage, ''ha'' she heard her exclaim ''beat you I win, what's my prize'' Booth grinned ''tickles'' he exclaimed and began to chase his daughter who squealed and ran, crashing into the house squealing '' mum he's after me HELP'', Brennan just laughed at their antics, smiling as Booth caught hold of their daughter and began to tickle her mercilessly, as she laughed, struggling, gasping for breath.

Brennan watched thinking. This had never been part of her future plan, to raise a family, she had never been to keen on kids, but all that had changed when she looked at her baby girl for the first time, she had felt something warm inside her and when she had asked Booth about it he had just laughed and told her it was love.

She had been unsure of how she would cope with a new child, but everything had turned out quite well and she had found that raising a child had come almost naturally to her, Booth had been amazing and she knew that without him she would never have been able to manage. Angela had been a huge help too, keeping April in her office whenever they were out solving crimes.

She was pulled back into reality by the sound of Booth's phone ringing. Releasing his still breathless daughter who scurried to hide behind her mother still giggling at her father, her eyes glinting cheekily as she taunted him from the safety of behind her mother, Booth narrowed his eyes at her as he answered hi phone.

''Booth'' he answered, listening intently, he began to take notes, signalling to his partner to go get ready, both his girls headed up the stairs. ''Ok thanks Charlie'' he finished before hanging up the phone and yelling up the stairs ''c'mon Bones didn't you hear we have a case'' he heard her shout something back but didn't quite catch it. With a sigh he turned and picked up his and her coats before turning round to find his daughter sitting on the bottom step tying her shoelaces. Booth didn't like leaving her at home alone so when the had a case she would go the Jeffersonion where she could hang out with Angela or annoy Hodgins and the other squints, or she could just relax in Brennan's office and fall asleep on the sofa-bed. ''C'mon Bones even your teenage daughter is ready before you'' ''I'm coming'' she growled stomping down the stairs. Booth raised his eyebrows and with a shrug to April they followed her out the door.

Once in the car he began to give Bones all the details that he knew, ''Ok a skeleton was found in the woods behind the car park of a motel, the body was found by a couple of kids who obviously went back their to hook up …. Have sex Bones'' he added seeing the confused look on her face, in the mirror he saw April grin as she finished untangling her headphones and put them in to listen to her music.

They were half-way to the Jeffersonion when they got caught in traffic ''shoot'' Booth muttered as his cell-phone rang ''yeah'' he said grumpily '_'its Cam, am I in trouble''_ asked the familiar voice from the other end of the line, ''**Oh hi Cam no your not in trouble, I'm just in a bit of a bad mood''** he replied,

''_Listen how far away are you cus I'm waiting for you''_

''**Well we are kind of stuck in traffic at the moment and won't be there anytime soon''**

''_Well why don't you go straight to the crime scene and I will meet you there''_

''**But we have to pick up Bones' kit and drop April off''**

''_I'll bring the kit, just meet me there will you?_''

''**What about April?''**

''_Come on Seeley she's not a little girl anymore, she's fourteen, I'm sure she can cope with being at a crime scene with a dead body''_

''**Well…''** Booth considered this and decided that April was mature enough, besides this wouldn't be the first dead body she had seen; when she was younger she had often sat at the desk on the forensic platform when Angela was up there so everyone could keep an eye on her and she had not at all been fazed by the fact the was a dead smelly person on the table.

''**Alright''** Booth agreed and hung up before quickly changing lanes to take the route that would take him straight to the crime scene. ''Why don't you turn your sirens on'' April asked from the back ''because they are broken'' Booth replied ''some idiot thought it would be fun to shoot them when I was chasing them'' ''ahhh'' April said before going back to her music.

When they arrived at the crime scene Cam was waiting for them ''hi guys'' she greeted ''hay April how's it hanging'', April giggled before replying ''Hi Auntie Cam, I'm great thanks for asking''

Bones was already out of the car and looking through her kit box for some rubber gloves ''April you ok to stay in the car'' Booth asked ''ok'' came the reply and she settled down in the back seat to wait.

''Ok Bones what do we have here'' Booth asked as he approached the body ''apart from a really bad smell'' ''the smell isn't that bad Booth, some crime scenes that I have been to have been a lot worse that this'' Bones replied from where she was crouched next to the body ''female, Caucasian, no older than sixteen I would say, knife marks to the cervical vertebrae so I would say her throat was slit'' ''she was just a kid'' Booth said in surprise glancing back to the car where his own kid was seated, he felt like locking her into the car for safety but he knew that would just aggravate her. ''Man I hate child cases'' he said.

He waited while Bones finished her first evaluation before giving out the orders to ship everything back to the Jeffersonion to be processes

While they processed the crime scene they didn't notice a man dressed in black standing on the roof of a nearby building with a camera. The man slowly took pictures of everything, from the moment they arrived to the moment they left. He didn't miss April sitting in the back seat and took many photos of her, most when she was talking to Cam with the window down, and some of her with her parents as the began to drive away. As they left he smiled, finally the moment he had been waiting for, for a long while had arrived, he would enjoy this he could tell, he would enjoy this chase and the next victim more that others.

**Tell me what you think and as I said at the beginning I am open to any and all suggestions**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	3. Chapter 3 Results, Reality and Revenge

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay but things are getting a bit hectic**

**as school is starting back up again, but I will do my best to write regularly. Disclaimer – I do not own Bones**

Chapter 3 – Results, Reality and Revenge

Once they were back at the lab, Brennan immediately began to look over the bones again, with a practised eye that had done this many times, looking over the bones for any tiny little thing that seemed out of the ordinary, her current intern or 'squintern' as Booth liked to call them was Wendell Bray. Bones liked Wendell, he was very good at his job and clearly loved it very much, April and Booth liked him too, Booth thought he was more normal than most of the other squinterns that were usually around, and he was nice to April, and when he wasn't busy he was often with her having a laugh. He wasn't that much older than her really, most of her team liked him, he wasn't a patch on Zach but they could do nothing about that.

As she was working she heard a card being swept through the key card swipe area that allowed you access to the forensic platform. Hodgins came up, and April followed him up and went to sit in her favourite chair and proceeded to watch her mother examine the bones, like her mother she had good concentration skills and could just sit and watch her mother for a long time. ''Why is dad so tense'' she asked her mother who looked at her daughter without really seeing her ''he hates doing child cases, and I think this one bothers him because this girl is the same age as you almost, she cant have been older than sixteen when she died'' ''ohh'' April fell silent for a bit before asking ''is it just the fact that they died so young when they should have been able to live a long and happy life''? it was Cam who answered that as she swept onto the platform ''that and the fact that he hates having to tell the parents that they will never see their child again, he knows how they feel, and he hates having to think about what would happen if that was you'' ''ohh'' April said again and fell back into silence, her own keen eyes tracing up and down the skeleton.

Brennan worked until Booth came up onto the platform and after ruffling up his daughter's hair much to her annoyance, he asked what they had found. Hodgins went first telling him about the bugs and dirt he had found suggesting that she had been killed elsewhere, Bones told him that there were many defensive marks all over her suggesting that she had tried to defend herself, and her fingers had been crushed though she didn't know why, she and Wendell then confirmed that the cause of death had been her throat being slit. Cam was telling him how she had managed to find a bit of skin that they could use for DNA, when Angela walked onto the platform ''there's no need'' she said sadly, ''my sketch got a positive conformation off of missing persons, her name was Hannah, Hannah Langley, she turned sixteen the day before she disappeared 5 weeks ago''.

There was a small gasp from behind and everyone turned to look at April who was staring at the picture of the victim with a look of shock and horror on her face. ''Are you sure it's Hannah'' she asked looking worried ''yes'' Angela replied looking confused ''I checked dental record and they came back a perfect match, sweetie do you know her?'' ''wait a minute'' Booth said '' I recognise that kid, you used to go play with her when you were little and just chat outside in the summer, she moved away a couple of months ago, she lived just down the road'' he looked at his daughter for conformation, she nodded sadly.

''Booth'' Brennan said slowly ''this looks vaguely familiar, but I cant remember where from, there is evidence that her hands were bound tightly behind her back and were pulled back so roughly she fractured her shoulder bone'' ''I found tiny pieces if fabric between her teeth'' Hodgins said ''I think it was used to muffle her screams''

Brennan stood there thinking trying to remember where she had seen this before, while Booth turned to his daughter, trying to tell how she was feeling, she didn't look too bad, upset yes, but there was something else burning in her eyes, it looked like determination, a need for revenge, he remembered Hannah, she had been older than April, but very sweet, polite and sensible, he could not believe that someone would want to kill such a sweet innocent girl. ''Ange'' Bones asked ''can you have a look and see if there are any other cases similar to this one on record'' with a nod Angela turned to do as her best friend asked.

Booth followed his daughter to Bones' office ''hey'' he asked softly ''are you ok'' April turned and looked at him with her gentle brown eyes suddenly sad ''I'm ok I think'' she said softly ''better than I thought I would do under these circumstances''. Booth walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her before wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her to him as she cuddled back into him, they remained in that position and were still there when Bones finished and came looking for them. She stood in the doorway for a minute before walking over to them and joining in the family hug. Though the others didn't know it each of them savoured this moment almost fearing that the time they had together would not last. They had no idea that their fears may soon become reality

Meanwhile in a small murky apartment in an abandoned building, the killer smiled to himself, this was just as he had hoped, he was an IT wiz and it hadn't been at all difficult to hack into the Jeffersonion security cameras, and bribe someone to plant some bugs, he heard and saw it all and was pleased with how everything had worked out. He would get his revenge now, revenge he had been plotting for over 14 years, and now it was time.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	4. Chapter 4  Movies,  Messages and Madmen

**Thanks Bookish0278 for the review, I think it was very helpful. Have you got any friendly advice to give?**

**Ok I know this is a really long chapter but I just wanted to get it really started back up again hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones**

Chapter 4 – Movies, Messages and Madmen

The journey back home was awkward and silent as nobody could think what to say, once home April quietly excused herself and went upstairs to her room.

''hey Bones'' Booth said quietly ''go talk to her'' Bones looked at him indignantly ''why me'' she began before Booth cut her off ''because you are her mum'' he said in a very soft persuasive voice ''like it or not it is your job as a mum to comfort your child when they are upset like this''. Bones could see his logic and slowly went up the stairs, these, were the moments she had been dreading when she had thought about becoming a mum, she had no people skills so how was she supposed to comfort her teenage daughter.

In the past Booth had been more of the comforting parent and the fun parent, not to say he hadn't been the firm parent. From the moment she was old enough to understand, Booth had told April at least 20 times a day never to go anywhere near his gun and even when she understood that it hadn't stopped him hiding them and spending time checking the cartridge was empty. But whenever April had been unhappy he had been the one to comfort her and cheer her up. Now it was her turn and although she loved her daughter, this was not a moment with her she was going to enjoy.

She knocked gently on the door before quietly opening the door and peering inside.

April was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, a blank expression on her face, as her mother entered she said softly ''I was looking forward to going out on my first crime scene, I wanted to watch you guys work so that I would know why I was so proud that you are my mum and dad'' Brennan bit her lip, she didn't know what to say, but her daughter was continuing with her little monologue ''it was really cool watching you work at the scene of the crime, I thought that this was cool and I would see how you guys solved a case from beginning to end, when I grow up I want to be like you and dad, solving crimes, I didn't realise that one day you may find the body of someone you know'' Brennan sat on the end of her bed and gave her daughter's shoulder a comforting squeeze before saying ''I knew that one day I would find the body of someone I knew, but I never really thought about it until it happened to me, I learned how to deal with the feelings you are feeling right now the hard way''

April propped herself up onto her elbow and asked ''why? Who did you know?'' Brennan looked at her carefully before answering ''my mum'' April simply stared for a minute before saying ''what YOU identified your mother's dead body'' Brennan nodded sadly ''we both arrived at the Jeffersonion in the same year, though she was in Limbo for the whole time before it was time to identify her'' April frowned ''why didn't you tell me about this?'' She asked confusion all over her face. Brennan sighed ''I don't know, I just never thought something like this would happen to you and I didn't want you to feel the same pain I felt'' April smiled at her mother sadly ''to late now'' she commented. She then leaned forward and hugged her mother tightly who held her gently rubbing her back, April didn't cry, she just simply stayed wrapped in her mothers embrace as she had stayed in her fathers embrace only a few hours ago ''thanks mum'' Brennan heard her mumble before she raised her head and looked at her mother with another small smile on her face ''you know you are a lot better at this comfort thing that you think'' Brennan smiled and gave her daughter another long hug ''am I coming to the lab with you tomorrow'' April asked, Brennan looked at he guiltily, at the weekends they all usually spent some quality time together, but now with a fresh case it wasn't going to be possible,' 'sorry'' she said, April shrugged ''it's ok I know how important catching killers is'' Brennan smiles in relief ''you have to promise not to get in the way'' she warned as she did every time they went to the lab with a fresh case, April looked at her sceptically ''mum I'm not a little girl anymore I know that I have to stay out of the way now'' Brennan smiled and before she left gave her daughter one last hug before walking to the door and looking back, Booth who, had obviously been listening smiled and murmured ''no, your not a little girl anymore are you'' and with that they both left and went to bed to prepare for the evidently long day ahead of them.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning when Brennan got up Booth was already up and downstairs, she dressed and followed him down, she found him lying on the sofa reading the files with a look on his face that he always wore when they were looking at child cases, it had become more prominent since they had had April as to them both the cases felt more personal. She moved into the kitchen and was just starting to make breakfast when April staggered down the stairs, ''Morning'' they both greeted her ''are you sure'' was her mumbling reply ''how can it be morning when it is still dark out'' she accepted the mug of coffee that her mother offered her before slumping on the sofa next to her dad who ruffled her already messy hair making her moan at him angrily.

After a quick breakfast they were all ready to leave and once in the car, April rested her head back and promptly fell asleep as Booth began to drive to the Jeffersonion to drop them both off before going to the Hoover building to look at Hannah Langley's more recent past.

It was all silent until April's phone sounded, she moaned as she pulled it out, but her tired grumpy expression changed to a smile as she read the text, Booth could guess who that was from, Seth Walters had been April's friend since Junior school, at first he had really annoyed her (and often still did) but after a while they had become firm friends, April constantly denied from everyone that he was her boyfriend and that they were just friends but it was obvious that Seth was smitten over her, you could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her, Booth didn't mind him, he was a nice boy and was just like another brother to April and he knew that he would never willingly hurt her, he knew April was putting off dating, because she knew how he would react around those boys, but if she did ever decide to go out with Seth he would not mind at all.

They arrived at the Jeffersonion and both his girls piled out with all their luggage, Brennan had all her case notes and some recent book scribbles and April had all her stuff like her laptop and other things to do as well as her school work, it was the weekend so she only had a bit of homework which wouldn't take her long, no doubt there was a pile of flick chicks in that bag to watch with Angela on the big screen when she had finished all her work.

As her drove off her didn't notice the man holding a camera taking pictures of April and her mother, watching them and plotting how to enact his revenge.

Once in the lab after going through security, Brennan dumped her stuff and made a beeline for the forensic platform April followed, she seamed cheerier this morning, after getting over the initial shock.

''what do we have'' Brennan asked as she swept onto the platform, Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Wendell all looked up at her approach ''and good morning to you too Dr Brennan, yes I am well thanks for asking'' Dr Hodgins said sarcastically while Brennan stared at him blankly ''morning'' April said slipping round her mother to say hi to everyone she got a loud chorus of ''mornings'' back, ''hey sweetie'' Angela said ''got a nice pile of DVD's for us to watch?'' ''yep'' April said with a cheeky grin on her face that reminded everyone of her father ''I bought a load of death movies for a change, I was thinking of changing the flick theme to more of a blood and gore theme what do you think?'' everyone laughed at the horrified expression on Angela's face which remained there until April assured her she was joking ''if you change the theme then you are watching them alone and on a much smaller screen'' she threatened ''ouch'' Hodgins muttered, with a grin April skipped off the platform to do her homework.

By mid-morning though April was bored, she had done all her homework and was waiting for Angela who was very busy reconstructing the death of her friend, so they hadn't been able to start their movie marathon, she wasn't usually this busy. April paced back and forth around her mothers office, she had tried reading her books but couldn't get into any of them, there was nothing interesting to look at on the internet and she was bored of all her music. So when her phone trilled signalling she had a new message she almost threw herself at it gratefully, the little screen read:

1 new message from Seth

She smiled at it and opened it and read: **WUU2**

She shook her head, he always texted her that so she replied with her usual Saturday answer adding a bit on the end: _nothing much at the lab wit nothing 2 do u?_

The answer came back almost immediately

**Nothin, wots new at the lab?**

_Nothin much_ _new case and every1 is busy so im bored_

**N'aww poor u wuu2 2moz**

_Same probs nothing why_

**Wanna hang out?**

_Ill c my dads prtty uptight at da mo cus da case is a kid that we new so, u no me dad_

**Ok well txt me if u wanna, gd luck in ure day of boredom**

_Cheers, ok Talk 2 u soon_

**Yep c ya**

_C ya_

After that brief conversation she was plunged back into her dayof nothingto do, when she couldn't take it anymore, she went over to the platform and leaned on the railings ''mum'' she asked ''I'm going outside'' her mother raised her head with her usual distant look on her face that she wore when she was concentrating ''ok don't go far'' ''I'm only going round the gardens'' ''ok stay in sight'' April sighed and wondered if she would be treated like a little child forever, she didn't really mind as she loved her parents very much.

She left the building and began to walk round the Jeffersonion gardens thinking about many things she thought about her parents and how hard they worked during the day and still gave up their free time with her, she loved them and was so blissfully happy when she was at home with them. She thought about her friends at school, there weren't many but she was happy with it like that, Seth was loud and hyper enough to be 10 friends rather that just one, she loved him almost in the same way she loved her half brother Parker. Lastly she thought about Hannah, she had been such a good friend, before she had moved away, her death almost signified felt like a wake up call to her, saying that life is short, enjoy it while you can.

''Penny for your thoughts my dear'' April nearly leapt out of her skin, as she had been walking, she hadn't been aware of the figure behind her until he had spoke ''err wow you nearly gave me a heart attack'' the man smiled at her in an odd way ''now we wouldn't want that now would we'' he grinned at her delightedly, April frowned ''I'm sorry who are you?'' The mans smile widened ''I am an old friend of your parents'' April looked at him suspiciously ''really because you don't look like most of their other friends'' he chuckled ''lets just say we weren't the best of friends, in fact we weren't friends as such, as in they put me in jail'' April froze suddenly worried. ''what do you want'' again he chuckled "I want you to help me give them a very strong message'' April began to back away, now extremely sacred though she fought to keep her voice steady and even ''oh and the message is'' he laughed ''revenge is a dish best served cold'' and then he lunged for her a cloth in his hand, April tried to duck but he grabbed hold of her and placed the cloth over her mouth and nose, a sickly sweet taste and smell overwhelmed her and she felt dizzy and sick, but refusing to give up she sank her small sharp teeth, down, through the fabric and into his hand, she herd his curse and felt his grip loosen enough for her wiggle free and flee as fast as she could.

April ran until she could run no more, in her terror to get away she had let him herd her away from the buildings and out of earshot, she ducked behind some bushes and panting pulled out her phone, she could see him looking so pressing the camera button she took a quick picture, Angela would be able to clear it out. Then she called her mums mobile, he was getting closer so this would have to be fast, her mother didn't pick up so she left a message ''mum'' she hissed ''its me and I'm in trouble, this guy showed up and I think he is trying to kidnap me, he's still looking for me and he's close, you have to help me'' she could hear the terror in her voice then suddenly the man shouted out ''I know you're here little girl, you cant outrun me I have been doing this for years now and I never fail in what I do'' April began to tremble ''mum help'' she pleaded and them sunlight blinded her as he chaser pulled back the branches hiding her, she dropped her phone out of sight trying to stuff it into her pocket, but as he once again lunged for her she missed and dropped it onto the ground ''MUM'' she screamed ''HELP ME'' she continued to scream until the cloth was placed back over her mouth and nose and unable to fight any more she fell limp, the last thing she saw was the leering triumphant face of her captor bearing down on her and then the world went black.

**Hope you all enjoyed it**

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**

**Thanks for the advice Bookish0278 I will think about that when I am writing. To everyone else I hope you enjoy.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Pain of the Parents

**Thanks for the advice Bookish0278 I will think about that when I am writing. To everyone else I hope you enjoy.  
**

Chapter 5 - The Pain of the parents

Bones was looking at the victims throat and skull when she heard the doors to the lab open and a familiar voice call out ' yo bones c'mon let's go chop chop' she whirled round to see Booth walking towards the platform with his hands in the air, 'go where' she asked bemused 'come on bones it's lunchtime let's go eat, I'll go get April while you put your skull away' and with that he turned and stalked off towards her office, Bones continued to stare at the skull until Booth came back 'is she with Angela?' he asked 'err hi' Angela said coming up behind him 'no she's not with me, I have been reconstructing the crime all morning' Booth frowned 'then where is she'? Bones frowned and put the skull down, 'she went out to walk in the Gardens' she said looking at her watch 'but that was over an hour ago she said she wouldn't be that long' Booth frowned 'well let's look outside for her shall we'?

They both went outside and began the April's favourite route around the gardens, one lap of the gardens later they still hadn't found her and Booth had the nagging suspicion that something was seriously wrong he pulled out his phone and tried to call her again but she didn't answer, he frowned 'this is not like her Bones, she knows that this place can be dangerous, she wouldn't willingly wonder off like this' Bones nodded 'I know, she knows that the safest place is near the buildings', they continued to walk until they reached the edge of the grounds, they had asked a few questions to some people and only one of them had seen April and she said she had seen he running in this direction and she had looked worried, Booth spun around, 'well where is she' he asked frustration in his voice. A passing security guard asked them what the problem was and they asked him if he had seen April, 'yeah I have' he said surprising them both 'she was by the fountain talking to some guy he seemed to know who she was but she didn't seem so sure' Booth frowned 'didn't you think to go over and help her' the guard raised his hands in defence 'hey I was going to but then I got a call about a security breach and that has to come first' Booth sighed ' ok I know your job comes first' the guard left with a slightly relieved look on his face, Booth sighed and looked at Bones who had worry written all her face 'she can't have gone far' he said trying to be comforting, Bones pulled out her phone and stared at it in surprises, 'hang on I have a missed call from her, over an hour ago, she left a message' she quickly pressed play and began to listen to the message.

'_Mum'_ came their daughter's voice sounding distant and scared _'it's me and I'm in trouble, this guy showed up and he's trying to kidnap me, he's still looking for me and he's close', _Brennan stared at Booth her eyes filled with horror, their daughters voice was breaking, fear taking over as she asked her mum to come save her, they heard their daughters kidnapper shouting threats and April was then screaming in terror, screaming for help, asking for her mum and dad to protect her as they always had, but the one time she truly needed protecting, neither of them were there to do their job, there was no more sound on the other end of the line, but both of them continued to stare at the phone as though they were hoping it would tell them where their little girl was, or bring her back to them. A minute passed and the phone was still a phone and could not do anymore to help them find her.

They both snapped back into action immediately, Booth pulled out his phone and began to call in their daughters abduction and ask of a forensics team to come on down, while Brennan called Cam and after quickly explaining the situation asked her to send Hodgins down, he arrived in record time and began, with the team of forensics to process the whole gardens, which was shut off from the general public, 'Bones' Booth called searching for her amongst all the uniforms, he found her sitting on the edge of the fountain, a dazed shocked expression on her face, the whole already inside his cheat was ripped open wider at the site of her face 'Bones' he said gently and waited for her to respond, when she didn't he touched her arm gently and she looked up, her eyes were brimming with tears and the whole in his chest was widened even more, 'hey why don't you go give you phone to Angela and see what she can get from the message' she stared a him blankly before the professional Bones kicked in 'yes' she said briskly 'she could get us a location and maybe use his voice to find out who he is' with that she almost ran back to the lab and crashed into Angela's office making her jump 'hey Bren' she said cheerfully but stopped when she saw her best friends face 'hey sweetie what's wrong'

'its April she's missing, she sent me a message and I need to know what you can get from it'

'sure right away sweetie' Angela stopped what she was doing and took the phone and plugged it into her computer before playing the message, Brennan didn't listen to the message again, she blocked it out and tried to ignore her best friends face change as she heard the message, but it was hard, she felt herself begin to break down, but forced herself to stay strong, for her daughter, 'oh my god' Angela exclaimed 'sweetie has she been kidnapped' one look at Brennan's face answered that question for her and she dropped everything and ran to her friend and gave her a hug, they stayed like that until Brennan said awkwardly 'um Ange can you process the message, the sooner we know the better'

'of course sweetie, I'm so sorry' Angela got to work right away while Brennan walked back to her office, she had never felt so helpless in her life, there was nothing she could do to help her daughter and nothing to distract from the fears already growing in her mind, what if April was already dead. No. she had to stay positive, for her daughter, it was the least she could do, she sat down and tried not to think about what condition her daughter might be in, she was sat there for a while before she realised she was sitting on something uncomfortable, so from underneath her she pulled out Aprils favourite jumper, it had been Booth's hockey jumper until he had given it to April because she kept nicking it, she wore it almost all the time and as Brennan raised it to her face, she could smell her daughter's scent all over it. And then she couldn't hold back the tears, crying harder than she had ever cried in her life she lay down across the sofa with the sweatshirt pressed against her face, she cried herself to sleep, which was where Booth found her when he came in later that night, he felt drained and was still in shock, he lay down next to thee mother of his child, and let his own tears flow until he too fell asleep

**Hope you enjoyed. I will probably do a chapter on April next if you like, please rate and review**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far the more the merrier**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dread of the Daughter

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this book, I hope that you have enjoyed it so far.**

Chapter 6 – The Dread of the Daughter

April groaned as she began to wake up, what had happened she didn't remember a thing, she wracked her brain struggling to remember, but she couldn't, her head hurt to much to focus, and the rest of her body hurt as well, she began to try and move and when she found that she could began to access what condition her body was in, nothing felt broken, but she was covered in bruises and scratches.

She tried to sit up but as she did so a wave of nausea swept over her and leaning to the side she promptly threw up all over the floor, when she was done she, looked around, she was in a small dark room lit by a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling, the only other source of light was from a small window set high in the wall, it was barred which confused her even more.

Where was she? Where were her parents? Questions like them rushed around her head until she felt dizzy, to try and shake off the nausea and the headache, she began to drift off back to sleep again.

_She was running. Running so hard, desperate to get away, but from what? It was getting harder and harder to breathe, her lungs felt like they were on fire. She could hear footsteps behind her, pounding on the ground as whoever it was chased her, fresh fear coursed through her, urging her not to stop, every fibre of her being screamed danger, and she ran._

_The vision changed, she was now observing from above, a man with dark hair was bending over some bushes, searching for something. Or someone. He was shouting out threats and continued to hunt through the bushes, searching, searching. Then suddenly he pulled back some branches and lunged forward, pulling back to reveal a struggling child, who was screaming for help, desperately trying to break free, but then he held a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose and after a few more struggles the girl fell limp. The man then slung her over his shoulder and carried her away, as he did so she caught a glimpse of the girl face, and she felt fear course through her again, it was her own face that she looked at and she began to scream…_

April woke up screaming, she body drenched in sweat, her heart in her mouth and racing, as she remembered, she remembered everything, the man chasing her, his face looming over her as she fell unconscious. Panic was building up inside of her, but she forced it down, she couldn't afford to be panicking, if she wanted to make it out alive she would have to keep calm.

But she could barely contain herself, 'keep calm' she told herself firmly 'come on you are the daughter of an FBI Agent and a Forensic Anthropologist, if anyone can find you, its them, they won't give up on you' that thought kept her calm over the next few hours as she lay curled up in the corner of her little prison room, waiting for something to happen, almost praying that nothing did happen, but of course it would only be a matter of time.

She woke up to the sound of a heavy bolt being pulled back and at once she was awake, crouched defensively in her corner, although she was terrified, she felt calm and determined.

Her captor entered and shut the door firmly behind him, in his hand there was a small plate of food and a cup of water, the plate contained, two slices of bread and a wedge of cheese, looking at it made her stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten in a while. Her captor smiled 'for you my dear if you behave' April snarled at him 'it's probably poisoned anyway' 'he gave her a small smile 'now why would I poison you sweetheart, you are no good to me dead now are you'.

April faltered suddenly uncertain 'who are you' she finally asked, the captors smile widened 'that my dear is not one of the questions I am willing to answer, but I suppose you must call me something' he thought for a minute 'you may call me Nemesis, for that is what I am someone who cannot be conquered' he grinned at her meanly 'you may ask me another question but not one about who I am for I do not like repeating myself' April thought again before asking 'what do you want from me?' Nemesis smiled again, his smile was unnerving and creepy 'I have already answered that question but I suppose you may not have been paying to much attention at the time, I want you to help me hurt your family'

April stared 'why' she asked 'what did they do to you?' 'oh they have done nothing to me sweetheart, it was what they have done to my brother that bothers me' April winced, of course she had guesses that it had something to do with a past case 'what did they do to him' she asked 'they blamed him for the murder of his wife, over fifteen years ago, he didn't do it he loved his wife, I know he didn't do it, he would never hurt her' Nemesis was getting angry April could see that, she didn't know what to do, but he was continuing with his monologue 'they couldn't find anyone to blame so they blamed my innocent big brother, he was my role model and I loved him, the case went dry so your darling mother and father planted evidence against him, and he went away for ten years. Ten years, no one in their right mind would survive that, and my brother didn't, he died after just three, because your parents planted evidence'

'That's not true' April protested 'they would never…' she was cut off as he slapped her hard across the face, closing her eyes to prevent the flow of tears April took a deep breath before turning to face he captor again, he was glaring at her 'don't interrupt' he snapped 'you wouldn't understand the pain I felt after he died, I was distraught and I wanted them to feel the same pain that they made me feel, I was going to take your mother but I wanted them both to suffer for a very long time, I didn't really know that you even existed till about a year ago when a friend of mine was released from jail and he told me that while he was being questioned, someone came in telling your parents that their daughter wasn't very well and that they were needed to take care of you, my friend kept that to himself until he was out when he went to find out if it was true, when he had proof he approached me knowing how much I wanted to hurt them and told me all he knew.

Nemesis took a deep breath and looked towards the window as though it were a window to the past 'I was ecstatic, and began to plan my revenge for a long time, but I couldn't find you, so I looked into the past and found out about your friend Hannah, I knew that it was perfect so I took her and hurt her to try and gain information about you, she wouldn't tell me at first, I was quite surprised, it took a lot of pain to finally find out where you lived, she wasn't any use to me after that so I killed her, in the same way that my brothers wife was killed, you should have heard her screams as she begged me not to hurt her' he laughed.

April felt sick 'you killed Hannah' she whispered, her friend had died trying to protect her, she had been tortured because of her. She felt sadness, guilt and anger boil up inside of her 'your sick you know' she cried 'sick and twisted' she felt so angry that she felt that she had to let it out not caring about the consequences 'you are a murderer just like your brother I'll bet' she saw anger flare up in his eyes 'shut up' he said quietly but April adrenaline suddenly urging her on 'no I wont, you are just as sick and twisted as him and you know what I think, I think he deserved every second that he spent in prison, guilty or not, for being just as sick as you' she finished her voice filled with venom.

With a strangled cry he lunged at her grabbing her by the throat and pining her to the wall, his face twisted into a snarl of anger as her watched her struggle gasping foe breath, choking April managed to splutter 'I thought you weren't going to kill me', he stared at her for a few more seconds before releasing her and watching her crumple to the floor gulping in huge breaths of air. 'I'm not' he said 'not yet anyway' April shied away from him as he bent down towards her 'id start rethinking your attitude young lady' he whispered next time you defy me of insult me I will hurt you, I am not afraid to hurt you, as long as you are alive you are of use to me' he left her then taking the food with him, after he had left April allowed her strong walls to crumble and she broke down into foods of tears, curling up into a ball and allowing herself to drown in her sorrows and fear.

Nemesis watched her via the video camera hidden in the corner of the room, he was pleased that everything was going to plan so far, though he was worried, he had let the girl, a fourteen year old girl antagonise him and he was angry at himself for letting her and for not being able to hold back his anger, next time he would hurt her, he wanted to hurt her, make her suffer, maybe he would even video it and send it to her family to hurt them, let them see a snippet of how much pain she was in, after all it was all their fault.

**Really hope you like it, please rate and review, thanks again to Bookish0278 for all the kind reviews.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	7. Chapter 7 The Present Pain and Promises

**Sorry for the delay, school work catching up with me, along with all those late nights.**

**Again thanks to everyone who has followed this book from the beginning, I really hope that you are still enjoying it.**

Chapter 7 – The Present Pain and Past Promises Broken

Things didn't change much for April over the next few days, and the longer she spent locked in that tiny little room, the harder she found it to keep her emotions under control, she was terrified, but determined not to let Nemesis see that and think that he had won, there was nothing to comfort her except for the thought that her parents, had done these kind of cases many times before and had nearly always been successful, she forced herself to be positive but as the days dragged by it became harder and harder to remain that way.

Nemesis hadn't hurt her as she had expected but it was steadily getting worse, as his patience grew thin and the days passed, he hit her mostly if she disobeyed him, he asked her lots of questions about her family and the Jeffersonion most of which she didn't know, that was when she was beaten, he would hit her mostly until she fell to the floor then he would just watch her as she lay there unable to cope with the pain.

Today was a particularly bad day, he was asking her for some information about the Jeffersonion's security system that she did not know the answer to, he was obviously getting impatient and it showed in how hard he hit her.

She fell to the floor feeling more blood trickle down her face, she spat some out of her mouth before turning to face the threat again her was glaring at her ''for the last time'' he growled ''tell me what I need to know'' he moved towards her and April flinched backwards ''I'm telling you all I know'' she cried cringing away from him as he moved once again towards her, ''do you think I like being beaten, if I knew the answer then I would tell you'' he watched her for a minute before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her up until she was forced to stare back into his eyes ''now listen to me'' he snarled ''I am not keeping you here for information, you are here so that I can hurt your parents, the info that you give me is just a bonus and an option for you to not get hurt, give me what I want and I will stop hitting you for a while, don't give me what I want and we carry on all day **got it'' **he shouted the last part into her ear causing them to ring, she nodded fighting desperately to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Nemesis obviously saw them because he smirked and threw her down onto the hard floor as hard as he could, before storming out of the room and locking it behind him.

April could not hold the tears back anymore, sobbing she dragged her aching body to the corner of the room, curled up into a ball and let all the tears that she had been holding back finally fall.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Back at the Jeffersonion everyone was beginning to get even more worried, it had been four days since April had been taken from the grounds of the Jeffersonion and during that time they had heard nothing from her or her kidnapper, this was what was making Booth anxious, it was unusual for after a kidnapping, for whoever was behind it not to get in contact to brag or ask for a ransom drop, the only time when theses things didn't happen was when the kidnapper did not intend for their hostage to ever be found again and he was scared, scared that he had seen his daughter for the last time, he hadn't even said goodbye to her or told her that her loved her on the morning of her being taken, and he felt guilty for that, he should have tell her that every minute of everyday, just so that he knew that she knew how much he loved her, now he feared that her would never tell her again.

Brennan had changed since April had been taken, at first she had been in a state of depression, just sitting and waiting, her head snapping up every time someone entered her office of the phone rang only to drop in disappointment every time, every time she had raised her hopes, she had had them crushed, and each time they were crushed, she seemed to retreat further into herself, it had scared Booth and just when her was considering taking her to see someone like Sweets, she had snapped out of it, she had thrown herself in to a work frenzy, desperate to find something out about Hannah's death that might lead her to her daughter, she worked constantly and Booth, refusing to leave her slept on her sofa in her office, they didn't go home, but they needed clean clothes and Booth knew it was time to brave the trip.

He went up onto the Forensic Platform where, he was not surprised to see Brennan leaning on the table staring at the bones with the same dead look on her face that she had worn for four days now, he watched her for a minute waiting for her to notice him, when she didn't he stepped closer and spoke softly to her.

''Bones'' when there was no reply he tried again ''Temperance'' her head snapped up, ''what?'' she asked ''I'm going home to pick up some stuff do you need anything''? Her eyes filled with pain at the mention of home and he thought he heard her mutter ''it's not home anymore'' this confused him but he decided not to press her for details, when she had told him that she needed nothing specific he went down to the parking lot, and after finding his car, began to make the journey back to the home that they no longer lived in.

There was traffic and this made him upset for some reason he could not identify until he remembered getting caught in traffic with April just the other day, he drove passed a park that he had taken April to every weekend when she was younger until she was about eight, seeing all the laughing happy children playing in the park with their parents tore the hole inside of his chest open even further, he had a sudden flashback of one day at the park with April when she had been about five.

She had been standing at the top of the climbing frame next to the monkey bars and she had been uncertain about climbing onto them…

'_But daddy what if I fall' she had asked concern written all over her small perfectly featured face 'you wont fall' he told her 'because even if you let go I won't let you fall, I catch you' she had studied his face for a minute before crossing her arms and saying in a stern voice 'you promise, cross your heart and hope to die promise' he had smiled at her and crossed his heart 'I swear on my life' he vowed 'I promise to always be there to catch you April whenever you fall' his daughter had grinned at him before slowly reaching out and grabbing hold of the first monkey bar, she had made it to the fifth bar before losing her grip, with a small squeak she had fallen, into the safety of her fathers arms 'you caught me' she had exclaimed 'of course I did silly' he had laughed 'I promised I would always catch you'_

Pulling himself back into reality Booth realised he was crying, he had made a promise to his daughter that she had trusted him to keep, and he had failed her, she had fallen, into the hands of danger, and he hadn't been there to catch her, he still couldn't fulfil his promise because he didn't know where to find her. 

With a sigh Booth made his daughter another promise ''I promise you April, I WILL find you, I will never give up on you and I will search till the day I die if I have to, I will not break another promise to you'' he thought for a minute before adding '' cross my heart and hope to die''.


	8. Chapter 8 Tracking, Trust and Truth

**Hiya everyone, glad to see how many people have been reading, I hope you all still enjoy it and I welcome any recommendations, if anyone wants me to write a specific book, have a look at my profile page to see what I can write about, then inbox me and I will see if I think I can write it.**

**Please review, I like reviews and I update more when I get more reviews.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

Chapter 8 – Tracking, Trust and Truth

Time passed. But it didn't feel like it did, April lay in her prison, waiting, she waited for him to come back and hurt her more, but recently he hadn't been in to hurt her, her hadn't fed her much either, she was hungry, so hungry and weak, it hurt to move, she didn't move much, conserving what little strength she had, for when she would need it, she was scared now and there was no way to hide it, she was scared that she would never see her family again, and she wanted to so bad.

She was also afraid of how her parents would cope with her death, her dad would be distraught and would probably kill Nemesis and get in trouble, she wasn't sure how her mother would react, she didn't know how she would be acting right now, her mother didn't portray her emotions like most people, or at least she had never seen her portray them, her dad said when she did show them, she was relatively normal, thinking about her family hurt her, but it also gave her a little comfort, in the happy memories of the past, she had nothing to do but think so she had been doing a lot of that recently.

The memories of her past helped past the time, but caused her to think about what she would miss out on, she would miss her prom, her graduation, dating, she would miss everyone she knew, her family, and everyone at the Jeffersonion, her friends from school and to her surprise she realised that she would miss Seth, he did annoy her to hell, but he was a good kid, and was like another protective brother to her.

That made her think of Parker, she loved her big brother very much and regretted how long it had been since she had last seen him, when he had first left for collage and then for work he had popped down as often as her could, but now he had a girlfriend and the visits got further and further apart, she liked his girlfriend Gemma but wished she hadn't caused her to lose her big brother.

God she wanted out of here so bad, she had no idea what was going to happen to her, she wished that he would just get on with whatever he was planning, when she had first been bought here, she had been terrified of the thought of dying, but now, after so long locked and being hurt for so long almost every day, she welcomed the thought of death and that thought scared her more than that on dying, she was a fighter, she had never given up before and no at her first real test she had given up, she felt ashamed, this was not her and she knew it, she just couldn't find her old self within her anymore.

Nemesis watched her via the cameras, he had given her a drug that had pretty much knocked her out cold, he didn't know how long it would last but, she was weak and it should make her even weaker for a long while, it hadn't knocked her completely out but, she didn't seem to have the strength to move, he was pleased, but the excitement of the original hunt was fading, he would have to liven things up a bit soon, and he knew exactly what he would like to do…

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth leaned on the rail watching Brennan from above with concern; she was the same, working non stop.

Bones had been staring a the remains of Hannah Langley for a long time, she sat on the stool gazing at the bones waiting for them to talk to her as they always did, but for the first time in a long while, they weren't speaking to her, she couldn't read them as she always did and find out all the answers to how they died, she refused to leave the body as though she was frightened that if she didn't stop looking, then the next time that she looked at a pile of remains, she would be looking at her daughters body.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching, but he didn't look up,

''Hey Booth'' Hodgins asked uncertainly ''are you ok'', Booth sighed, ''what do you think Hodgins, I'm stuck on a case of a 16 year old girl who happened to be my daughters friend, I cant help you find anything new that will help solve this case, Brennan is acting all strange around me like she wants to avoid me but can't'' he finally swung round to face him ''oh and did I mention that my 14 year old daughter has been kidnapped by some psycho who is probably torturing her right now and I have no idea how to find her'' he raised her hands up in the air ''yeah I'm fine Hodgins never better'' Hodgins took a step back, ''whoa chill man'' he began but Booth cut him off '' I cant Hodgins, I cant _chill_ while my daughter is locked up maybe dying but defiantly in pain, scared and alone, wondering why I haven't come and rescued her'' he lowered his voice to almost a whisper ''I promised her Hodgins, I promised that I would always be there for her when she needed me, and I let her down'' Hodgins moved in ''listen man, ill bet you Aprils fine'' Booth looked at him sceptically ''come on Booth she is yours and Dr B's daughter, and if you ask me that mix is dangerous, if anyone would be able to get through this, it April, she is the toughest kid I have ever met, she will be fine man, so lighten up will ya''

Booth felt a small smile creep onto his face, ''thanks Hodgins that was surprisingly kinda nice'' Hodgins grinned ''that's what I'm here for'' Booth looked at him '' I thought you were here for bugs and slime'' ''ha-ha'' Hodgins replied sourly before with a wave of his hand disappearing down to his station to look at some soils, once he had gone Booth felt his blank depressed face slide back into place, it felt wrong, smiling and joking with Hodgins while his daughter was missing. He looked down onto the platform, Brennan had her head in her hands just staring, no longer searching. Cam was trying to comfort her but as usual she shied away from other people's emotions and tried to hide her own.

Suddenly there was a shriek from Angela's office, everyone's head snapped up and they all rushed towards her office, Angela was staring at her large monitor, where a blue dot was pulsing in the centre of the screen, ''I have a fix on her phone'' Angela crowed in delight, Booth frowned, they hadn't been able to track her phone because the GPS hadn't been working, ''how did you do that'' he asked Angela grinned before launching into an explanation.

''well you know that we haven't been able to recently so I never really looked for it after I found out that the GPS was down, but then I had a sudden flash of inspiration and I decided to look again, I noticed that there were short bursts of transmission coming in at irregular patterns so the next time there was a burst I used it to get a lock on the phone and it worked'' she stopped gasping for breath, ''so we can find her'' Brennan asked new found hope suddenly in her eyes, Angela nodded before turning and typing furiously at her keyboard, the dot began to move, before bleeping to show a successful track and coming up with the coordinates, as they read them, the whole team felt their spirits plunge back down again.

''her phone is in the Jeffersonion'' Angela said tears in her eyes ''she must have dropped it while calling for help'' ''tell me where it is' Booth said he took down the rough area before walking out the door saying ''good job Ange''

It was late by the time Booth came back, soaking wet from the pouring rain, but clutching April's phone, he handed it to Angela who instantly plugged it into her computer and began to copy all the files Booth leaned in ''what was the last thing that happened on there'' he questioned, Angela scrolled through, ''well before she disappeared she was chatting to Seth, playing games, she took a photo then made the call to Bren's cell'' she said her eyes never leaving the screen, Booth frowned, ''what did she take a photo of'' he asked Angela accessed the file, and a blurred mess came up on the screen ''it's a bit blurry it will take a while for me to clean up'' Angela said her fingers already flying across the keyboard working to improve the image.

While she did that Booth picked up the phone and looked at it, the little message on the screen read that she had 7 missed calls and 15 new messages, most of them were from Seth, he clicked on the first one and began to read them…

'**hey April' **they read '**do ya still wanna hang out 2morrow'**

'**Hey, wots up girl, u wanna meet or u busy'**

'**Hey bone chick, wots up y havnt u replied 2 me'**

'**April have I done sumthin wrong, if I have im sorry and im worried'**

**April please call me I am scared that something has happened to u'**

'**April please I miss u chick'**

Booth blinked back tears, they had had to keep Aprils disappearance a secrete because of the nature of the crime and the fact that it would not be good publicity for the FBI or the Jeffersonion; he was annoyed about that nut there was nothing he could do.

Just then his phone rang, and he automatically answered it

'**Booth'**

'_Hello Agent Booth, so nice to hear you again'_

Booth frowned '**who is this'**

The voice on the other end chuckled _'I knew you wouldn't remember me or my family which is why I did what I have done'_

Booth frowned again **'what have you done'**

There was another manic chuckle from the other end _'maybe this will give you a clue Agent Booth' _there was a scuffle and some shouting and Booth knew what was coming next but the voice that came across the line still shocked him;

'_Dad' _his daughters voice sounded so distant and scared, he shot up gripping the phone tighter, whilst miming at Angela to trace the call **'April, oh my God are you ok' **he gasped, every head shot up and motions were made for him to put it on speaker which he did, and everyone could hear what came next;

There was a small sob on the other end of the line _'I'm ok daddy' _in the background they heard a voice shout '_for now' _and April whimpered '_'dad please help'' _she begged, **'I will sweetheart I'll find you I promise'' **Booth swore again **'trust me I will find you' **there was another scuffle on the end of the line but just before that there was the barely audible whisper of _'I trust you daddy'_

Then the voice of April's kidnapper took over _'now this is all very touching but shall we get down to business' _Booth leapt up **'let her go you son of a…' **_'language Agent Booth' _the other voice chided, breathing heavily and fighting to keep himself under control he asked **'what do you want from us to get her back' **_'I want nothing more than to see you and Dr Brennan in pain'_ the other voice said calmly** 'yeah well, we are in pain so how about we discuss a release and we will see if we can get you a deal in jail huh' **Booth asked temper still boiling at the surface.

'_there isn't much to discuss really, because you are not going to see your daughter again so I would stop looking if I were you, its not healthy',_ the voice said_ 'but how about this I will send you some proof of life every day if you give me $5000 a day, when the money stops, its lights out for good for your little girl, think about it, I will send you the details tomorrow Goodbye''_

''NO'' everyone shouted, there was another manic laugh from the other end and a shout of _''say goodbye little_ _Booth''_ then two sounds which made their blood run cold. A gunshot and an agonised drawn out scream. Then the line went dead and they were left once again left with no knowledge of how to find April.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Nemesis had enjoyed that, it was fun, he had shot the girl through the leg and had given her some stuff to staunch the flow of blood, it would be no fun if she died now, he wanted to look her in the eyes when he put a bullet through her forehead, he couldn't wait, he didn't care about the money, that was just an extra, to provide false hope for her family, all their searching would be in vain, she would die, when he was tired of playing around, but for now he was content to sit and play for a while. He was the cat while they were the mice and it wouldn't be long before he struck the final killing blow.

**Hiya, sorry it took so long, had a case of writers block. Well hope you liked it, as always open to any and all suggestions; please let me know what you think. Review Please. I will update sooner if I get more reviews**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	9. Chapter 9 Grief and Determination

**Hi guys keep reviewing, thanks to those who have. Let me know what you think. Wow can't believe how many people have been reading. As I said before if anyone wants me to write a specific book for bones or any of the other TV programmes I know (check my profile), inbox me and I will see what I can do.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 9 – Grief and Determination

It took all of Booth's self control not to smash the phone against the wall, if Nemesis made contact with them again, it would most likely be with that phone. He was fuming, he couldn't believe it, he had spoken to April, she was alive, for now, they had all heard the gunshot and the scream, he hoped desperately that he had shot her somewhere non vital so that she would be alive for ransom money, because if he hadn't, then she was most likely dead, and he couldn't bare the thought that he would never see her again.

Brennan was struggling, she wasn't as used to cases like this, yes she had done a couple of child kidnap cases before but never like this where it was her child that was in the danger, Angela was working furiously to clean up the image for them, everyone was working so hard, nobody had been home recently, Booth had tried to send them all home but they had refused saying they were not going to leave until April was safe, she was grateful and tried to show it.

She was sitting in Angela's office watching her best friend try to save their daughter, ''I feel so useless'' she whispered, no matter how many times she went over the bones she could not find anything new that would help them track down Hannah's killer, they had assumed (and they were not in the mood to use their usual 'we don't use assumptions, we use answers' logic) that the same man that had killed Hannah had kidnapped April, so they were trying to focus on Hannah's remains to lead them to April, but her captor had been very careful and they could find nothing useful to determine where she had been killed, what little they had found was with Hodgins who at that very moment was re scouring the bones for any traces that they might have missed.

As she sat there she began to worry ''was I a bad mother Ange'', Angela spun round to face her with an almost manic look on her face ''don't you ever say that again Temperance Brennan, you were a great mother to her, ask anyone, they will all agree'' ''but she was taken from me and it took Booth asking where she was for me to even notice that she was gone'' Brennan mumbled, Angela sighed ''Bren, sweetie, you were a great mother, April adored you, a blind person could see that'' ''technically'' Bones began before Angie cut her off, ''figure of speech honey, look if we did not think you were being a good parent to April, would we have let you raise her?'' Bones looked at her friend

''no but''

''would we have let you juggle a child and a career together?''

''no but''

''BUT what Bren''

''but look what happened to her because I did juggle the two together, she was taken by a mad psychopath, who intends on torturing her just so we feel her pain, I failed her Ange''

Angela took her best friend and pulled her into a hug ''hey'' she said softly ''she survived fourteen years, you helped her grow for fourteen years and over those fourteen years we have watched you change from an emotionless, career driven women, to a women with feelings and one with brilliant mothering instincts, to a wonderful mother, with a smart, strong beautiful daughter, who we all love and always will as if she was our own, you cant blame yourself Bren, I blame myself, I told her when she came to me that I was to busy at the time to hang out with her, so she got bored and wondered off, I have so much guilt inside of me''

Brennan pulled herself away from her friend and looked at her ''I don't blame you'' she said sincerely ''and I am pretty certain April doesn't blame you either'' Angela grinned ''I bet she doesn't blame you either sweetie, I bet she just misses you''

Brennan smiled ''I miss her too'' she whispered and the two of them just sat there wrapped up in their grief.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B 

April lay in the corner of her cell, tears leaking down her cheeks, it had hurt to talk to her dad, she hadn't wanted to, knowing she would feel like this afterwards and probably only cause her family more pain, but he had forced her too, before destroying any hope she and her family might have of ever seeing each other again, then he had shot her, at first there had been no pain as the bullet sliced through her leg, then it had hit her and she hadn't been able to hold back the scream, knowing full well that her parents would hear it.

He had smiled at her after he had hung up on her dad then handed her some bandages and ordered her to bind the wound, she had done before collapsing sideways and breaking down into floods, she wanted to go home, so bad, she wanted to go to the Jeffersonion and have long talks with Cam and Angela, and learn lots of weird things from Hodgins, she wanted to go to go to school like a normal child and hang out with her best friends Grace and Seth.

But most of all she wanted to go home with her mum and dad, she wanted to cook food for them because they could not, she wanted to challenge her had to a game of basketball as they had the fateful night they had found Hannah's body, she wanted to curl up with her mum and watch the TV and listen to her amusing views about the programme, she just wanted to be able to see then, hear them, feel that she was close to them, she wanted to feel safe.

Her leg pained her and she wanted this to end right now, she was determined to help her parents find her even if it caused her more pain. It was time to start trying to defend herself, she was uncertain if she wound be able to, but you never knew it you didn't try…

**Ok the usual, REVIEW pretty please, more reviews means I will update quicker.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	10. Chapter 10 The Pain of the Child

**Hi everyone, sorry it has been so long, I went over to Ireland for a few days to visit my family, and then I was competing my horse Bella. I have had a good half term and have been thinking about what to write but having a bit of writers block, any ideas? Let me know.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed**

**Anyway hope you like it…**

Chapter 10 –

Brenna had fallen asleep on Angela's sofa and Ange didn't have the heart to wake her, this was the first time since April had been taken that she had got any proper sleep, she had been sitting there crying for ages until she had cried herself to sleep. Angela was amazed; she had never seen Brennan without her emotions trapped behind a strong wall, but ever since April had arrived that wall had been crumbling to show everyone how human she actually was, now the wall was completely gone and her emotions had been set free for the first time since her parents had disappeared.

She looked back at her computer screen, and began to try a different technique of cleaning the photo, the last shred of hope that they had left of finding April, it scared her that the child's life may be now resting in her hand, but it drove her on, making her even more determined to find the young girl.

''hey Angie how's it going'' she whirled round to see Booth standing in the doorway, the stunned, vacant expression on his face that he had been wearing since the phone call still written on his face ''err hi, I don't know, I have cleared it up a bit but not enough to get a face yet, the camera wasn't exactly of the highest quality so I don't know how well the picture will turn out'' Angela looked at him before dropping her head ''I'm sorry'' she whispered.

Booth moved into the room ''don't you apologise Ange, you have worked so hard to try and find her and there is no way we can ever repay you for how much you have done for April, not just now while she is'' he swallowed hard before continuing ''missing but for her whole life you have been there for her when we weren't'' Angela smiled a small smile ''you were always there for her Booth even if you didn't realise, you were always there''

Booth gazed at her sadly ''except for now'' Angela looked at him ''as you said you can't always be there'' Booth shook his head before looking at his watch ''its almost nine'' he noted ''we are expecting the call soon, can you get a fix on my phone to track whatever calls come in?'' Angela nodded and began to do so, once it was done she turned to face Booth and found him kneeling next to the couch gently brushing hair out of Brennan's face, she jerked awake crying out ''APRIL'' before remembering and crumpling into Booth's arms sobbing as he cradled.

The rest of the team all slipped into the room along with some FBI kidnap and ransom professionals, they had already been briefed and were here to see what they could get from the call, Dr Sweets wondered in to offer support and see what he could evaluate from the call.

They waited.

It was almost an hour after everyone had arrived that the phone eventually rang.

Everyone stiffened and gripping Brennan's hand he looked up at the FBI guys who nodded and slowly he picked up the phone, everyone was wearing headphones so they could her what was going to be said.

''**Hello''** Booth answered

''_hello Agent Booth, how are you holding up''_ the kidnapper's voice taunted from the other end

''**I'll be better once you are either dead or behind bars''**

Nemesis chuckled _''sorry but that is not going to happen, are you going to give me my money, and keep your daughter alive, or shall I end her suffering now''_

''**where is our proof of life''** Booth demanded

There was a short pause than an audible sigh _''accept the video conference coming onto your laptop now''_

Booth dived for his laptop, opened it and accepted the conference and the screen went black for a minute before a live video came up and he felt fresh pain explode into life inside him as he stared at his little girl.

April was lying on the stone floor of a small barely lit cell, she lay on her side facing the camera, and she was not moving, then there was a crack of a whip and she jerked up, instantly defensive, but all the pride and fight had been drained out of her, she cowered away. Her usually warm sparkling brown eyes were dull and almost lifeless, the hair that usually shone and hung in gentle waves was now flat and lifeless, she had always been skinny but now there was nothing of her, the clothes she was wearing were hanging off her making her look incredibly tiny, she was covered in dirt and grime, but not enough to hide the wounds that covered almost every inch of her skin.

Her clothes hung in rags barely covering her, showing more cuts cris - crossing across her slender frame, some of the wounds were beginning to heal but most of them, were infected and could not heal, she had a black eye and a split lip, most of her face along with most of her body was covered in blood. Where there were no cuts there were bruises, there was not a piece of uninjured skin in sight.

The sight of his daughter like this made rage rear up inside of him, like a snake ready to strike, April's eyes seemed to boar into his fixing him in place, they were full of fear, but also of a sort of anger that he had seen in her mothers eyes, when she was about to start fighting back.

He watched as her fingers slowly began twitching, scratching at the dirt on the floor, drawing something that he couldn't make out, he tried to squint at it but couldn't make it out. The voice of Nemesis bought him back into focus though as he began to make his demands.

''_right now there is your proof, so where is my money, do we have an agreement'' _Booth glanced sideways at the kidnap and ransom experts who were staring intently at the video, at his glance though they nodded and Booth slowly accepted the deal, just hoping and praying that they would have her back soon and this would soon all be over.

''_excellent'' _Nemesis said and they could hear the smile in his voice '_'send it to the unmarked bank account, I'm sending you the details now''_

Once Angela had confirmed that she had the bank details and Booth had told Nemesis this he glanced back down at the picture on his laptop, April was still scratching at the dirt deepening the lines that she had already made, she looked straight at the camera and then down at the ground, she waited a few seconds before repeating the move and then after waiting briefly again she wiped the dirt drawing away, before curling away from the camera and they could see that she was trying to hide the worst of her wounds.

''_I wonder how long you will be able to keep this up agent Booth''_ Nemesis pondered '_'I know that the FBI does not earn that much and I'm sure Dr Brennan's books don't make enough to keep you daughter alive for that long'' '_**'we will find away to pay'' **Booth said shortly** ''for as long as it takes to find you and kill you we WILL find away to get the money''** there was a pause on the other end of the phone before Nemesis replied almost sceptically '_'uh huh if you say so, well lets see how long it goes shall we, well I got to go Agent Booth, spend some time with your daughter, see if I can increase the pain you are all in''_

Once again they all shouted '**'NO''** but Nemesis had already hung up, everyone's attention went back to the screen where they could see April huddled, her head whipped round to show her face streaked with tears, her eyes widened in fear and she began to back away, a masked man with his back to the camera entered their view and made his way towards the young girl who seemed to be begging him, shaking her head vigorously from side to side, he was wielding a large heavy looking stick which he raised above his head, April let out another desperate silent plea before covering her head.

The stick came down, once, twice, three times.

Brennan turned her head away and Booth struggled not to be sick or loose his temper, as he watched April silently crying out as the heavy stick beat at her back, she slumped to the floor, and just took the beatings, tears running down her cheeks freely, not held back. Everyone was glad there was no sound; they wouldn't have been able to bear her screams or the sounds of the heavy wood striking her.

April's attacker turned then to face the camera, he was wearing a mask, a clown mask. April wasn't afraid of clowns like he was (though he would never admit to that) but she shared his distaste for them, though after this she would probably understand his hatred for them.

Nemesis waved at the camera before pointing something at the camera and then the connection was lost.

And once again they were left without April's location, but they had the video and April's little drawing, but the question was, could it lead them to her?

**Well hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW I promise I will update sooner it I get more reviews**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	11. Chapter 11 Times Gone By

**Hi thanks so much to all those who have reviewed, as promised I am updating as soon as possible, while trying to keep the story good. Well as usual any suggestions let me know. Anyway hope you like it.**

Chapter 11 – Times Gone By

April lay in her cell, it hurt everywhere, pain ruptured somewhere within her ever

April lay in her cell, it hurt everywhere, pain ruptured somewhere within her every time she so much as breathed, she hoped that her parents had got the message, if not, then she would not survive much longer, everyday she could feel herself getting weaker and it became harder and harder to convince herself to fight, it was slowly becoming more and more difficult to breathe, she suspected and being her mothers daughter she was probably right that she had at least two broken ribs, from her beating, if the broken ribs had punctured anything then she knew she wouldn't have very long left, if she was lucky a couple of days depending on how deep it was.

It frightened April to think of how close death now was for her now, knowing that it was unlikely that she would ever she her family again hurt more than the thought of dying now though, she wanted to go to her parents and hug them one last time and tell them how much she loved them and that she would always be with them even after death. Her mother of course would state how impossible that would be, while her father would smile and nod.

She couldn't hold on for much longer, but she was determined, she had tried to help her parents find her and now she was determined to stay alive until they figured it out, she just hoped that that wouldn't be to long.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The whole team was in a frenzy, images of April's little clue, everyone had a copy of the picture and when they were not doing anything they all just sat there looking at it from different angles desperate to try and figure out what it was.

They were beginning to lose any patience that they may have left, little spats became very frequent which caused them to loose focus, after the fifth of sixth spat; Angela lost it and screamed at them all, to quit acting so immature and help save April's life. They had all been so shocked at her sudden and unexpected outburst that they had all apologised and began to work again.

And that was where they were now, Booth rubbed his temples sighing loudly, as he continued to stare at the little drawing, it was a long oval in shape with two lines sticking out of either side, on the side there were some numbers; 822600.

Angela was running those numbers through every website imaginable, trying to figure out what they meant, but to no avail.

It was becoming harder and harder to stay positive, Brennan was sitting in her office, away from everyone who tried to comfort her, she was working solidly with the fresh hope, now inside her driving her on.

''ok'' Sweets said coming into the room, with a sort of energy that make everyone look at him tiredly ''I have been up all night looking at that video and the drawing and I have a few observations that I would like to share''. Nobody spoke they just looked at him in exhaustion until finally Booth asked ''will it help'' Sweets faltered slightly ''well I don't know, it might''. Booth sighed ''quickly then, I'm exhausted and I can't listen to psychology drabble today''

Sweets began his voice getting faster and faster as he sensed the increasing annoyance of the other people in the room. ''ok so when I was watching the video I looked and listened for anything that might give me an idea to how this Nemesis lived before he took April, and judging from how he talked about all he wanted to do was cause you pain suggests that you have in someway caused him pain in his past'' Booth frowned ''great detective work Sweets, we had already figured that out for ourselves''

Sweets ignored this last comment and carried on ''you didn't hurt him though you hurt someone that he loves and who most likely died in prison or something, and he is looking for someone to blame, so he blames you and the easiest way to hurt the both of you is to hurt April'' Hodgins shook his head, how did you figure out that it was someone he was close to?'' Sweets opened his mouth but Booth cut him off ''not now Sweets, do you have anything on the drawing''

Sweets grinned ''oh yes I know who it was intended for'' he waited as though expecting some sort of applause but when all everyone did was stare at him expectantly he hurried on ''it's aimed at you Booth, because she expects you to come save her, and she knows that it will be you to come and rescue her, I think that this is something that is relevant to where she is and to something special to the both of you''

Booth gave him a long look ''care to give me a clue?'' Sweets grinned ''that is for you to figure out, think back, I cant help you, especially as I didn't even know that she existed until she was about 4'' Booth groaned ''we didn't tell you because we knew you would react exactly how you did and maybe consider that we might not be able to focus on our work together any more'' ''well'' Sweets said ''it could have been a possibility'' ''never mind'' Booth groaned and he returned to staring at the drawing, thinking hard, trying to block out the bickering that had commenced around him.

''no'' Angela was saying, ''the numbers are not coordinates I have checked, unless she is in the middle of the ocean they are not coordinates'' ''couldn't hurt to ask someone to fly over and have a look'' Hodgins said earning himself a steely glance from Angela.

Booth wasn't listening though he was having another flashback. _To a time when April had been about 5 and he, April, Brennan and Parker who had been about 12 had gone to a park near a warehouse district, they had gone to fly Parker's new remote controlled airplane, which had been his birthday present, Parker had soon got the hang of it and was flying it all over the place until a strong gust of wind had blown the little plane into the warehouse district. It had taken them forever to find the little plane and once they had Booth had warned both his kids about coming to this area alone as it was extremely dangerous. '_'flying'' he breathed.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, ''what'' Cam asked, Booth didn't reply, he was staring at the picture then making everyone jump he leapt up shouting ''yes, yes, yes'' before shooting out of the office shouting for Bones, everyone stared after him for a minute, looked at each other and then took off after him.

Bones was in her office, looking over Hannah's file one last time when she heard Booth calling her, she looked up to see Booth come hurtling through the door looking breathless but excited 'Bones'' he gasped ''do you remember when April was about 5 and we took her and Parker to the park to fly Parker's plane'' she frowned ''yes, it got blown away and it took us forever to find it why'' Booth thrust the drawing under her nose ''does that look like a plane to you'' he asked.

She stared ''yes'' she whispered ''oh my God, but what does it mean'' ''she is telling us where she is'' Booth said ''in a warehouse'' they both said together staring at each other in triumph. ''and the numbers'' Angela asked making them both start, ''because sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart but do you know how many warehouses there are in DC''

It was Hodgins that leapt forward rushing to Brennan's computer and pulling up a map of DC's warehouses, ''what if those numbers were numbers of a particular warehouse'' he asked excitedly his fingers flying across the keyboard a few seconds later a specific area came up and a label giving the same numbers April had given them ''but that warehouse is in use'' Hodgins said ''there is no way she is in there'' it was Cam who then spoke up ''what if that was the warehouse opposite her'' they all looked at her ''well what if she looked out a window and saw those numbers'' Hodgins began to type again before looking up with a grin ''warehouse 822601 not in use'' he announced.

Booth stared he couldn't believe it, they had done it, they had found April. He yanked out his phone already dialling ''yeah Hacker it's me, I need back up to the main warehouse district, yeah we have found her''!

**Hope you like it, the next chapter might take slightly longer, because I want to do it just right, I have most of my ideas already, I just need to organise them.**

**Anyway PLEASE review, I am very grateful to all those who have reviewed and would love it if they kept reviewing, I will update as fast as I can, I promise.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


	12. Chapter 12 Paladin

**Hi guys sorry it took so long I wanted to do this chapter just right. Really hope you like it please let me know in a review. Thanks**

Chapter 12 – Paladin (from the Women in the Car - code word for Booth to use – means defender of faith or in this case Defender)

They didn't have to wait long for the backup to arrive and begin to gear up. Booth glanced up as he heard someone approaching, it was Brennan and she was holding a gun, ''whoa hold up there Bones, where do you think your going'', she looked at him confused, ''in with you'' she said as if it was obvious.

Booth sighed ''no you are not it is too dangerous for you in there'' Brennan looked at him and he could tell that he was in for a long fight ''she is my daughter too Booth, you can't expect me to just sit out here and wait while you guys are trying to save her, I have to go in and help'' Booth took her gently by the arm and steered her towards the car ''I know she is your daughter'' he said as gently as he could ''but don't you think it would be safer for her if we could focus on getting her out not having to worry about keeping you safe as well''

Brennan looked at him torn now before challenging ''I can look after myself'' Booth simply looked at her before making up his mind ''no Bones you are not coming in I need you to stay out here and if we are not back in 20 minutes call for back up'' After he had made her agree he turned to the team that would be waiting outside and told them to not let her near the door, that made her scowl at him but he ignored her as he grabbed his vest and strapped it on.

He felt adrenaline pulse through him as it did before a raid, he checked his weapon one last time before moving forward to the door, then he looked at the rest of his back up, who were waiting for him, to give them the order, he took a deep breath and nodded.

There was a bang as the door was thrown open and the rescue team swarmed inside like flies. He glanced one last time over his shoulder, to see Brennan watching, with a look in her eye that plainly said '_'just bring her back to us'' _he nodded before following his men inside.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

It was very dark inside the warehouse once the door had been shut, and very quiet, apart from the gentle padding of feet of the rescue team there was barely any sound at all, he moved down the corridor, gesturing at each doorway for someone to check it out. Suddenly he heard a sound, and held up his hand, and the whole party behind him stopped. He slowly edged forward, there in front of him was a thick heavy looking door, and it was padlocked shut, slowly moving forward he used the base of his gun to quietly break the lock and then signalling for his men to stand guard, he slowly pushed the door open.

The room was exactly as he had seen it via the video link, a single light bulb, bare bloodstained walls, and a grimy window that you could not see out of. And curled up against the wall, eyes closed, hair matted and with blood still staining her face mixing with tears and grime, was April.

Booth lurched forward towards her, crying out her name, he fell to his knees beside her and grabbed her shoulder, ''c'mon April open your eyes, don't give up now after all you have been through'' he help her tightly whilst shaking her gently. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before realising that she was not alone in the room. Booth had never seen anyone move so fast, she leapt away with a yelp of terror, cowering against the wall, so blinded by her fear that she didn't even recognise him.

Gently he began to talk to her, soothing her, telling her that it was all right and that it was all over now and that she was going to be fine, as he did this he looked at her wounds, they still hadn't healed, some of them looked like they had puss leaking out of them and he could see that moving was painful for her. Fighting down anger he continued to try and help her see who he was.

''hey Ap's'' he said using her old nickname that he hadn't used in a while ''it's ok now, its me, buddy, I'm came to get you out like I promised'' as he spoke he watched her terrified posture slowly begin to relax and she slowly turned her body slightly to face him, she gazed at him her brown eyes confused now ''dad'' she asked in a whisper, he smiled gently at her ''who else bud'' she let out a strangled sob before falling into his arms, he wrapped his arms tight around her and held her as though he would never let her go again, and he didn't want to, he wanted to hold her forever where he knew she was safe and where no one could ever harm her again.

Suddenly he felt her pull away and he loosened his grip on her so that he could look at her confused, she looked scared, but a different type of scared to what she had looked like a minute ago ''what are you doing here'' she hissed, Booth raised his eyebrows and looked at her hard, ''keeping my promise'' he replied ''to rescue you''.

She leapt up and after he too had risen she began to drag him towards the door, limping along whilst whispering frantically ''you have to get out of here, there are security cameras everywhere and he is always watching, you have to get out before he finds out you are here'' there was a low chuckle followed by an amused voice saying ''it's far to late for that, he already knows'' they both whirled round, Booth pushing April behind him as he did so.

Nemesis had appeared behind them through some door that Booth had not noticed before, but he wasn't now Nemesis, Booth knew who he was, he remembered the case well.

_It had been the year before April had been born, a normal case, woman's body found, stabbed through the heart. After they had identified her, they had investigated her husband Ben Reynolds, and his brother Tom Reynolds, Ben was the oldest and it was obvious that his younger brother who was barely out of high school doted on him and that he was his idol. All the evidence had pointed to Ben killing his wife Jenny so they had arrested him, and he had been sent away for life, Booth remembered how crushed the young Tom had been, denying that it was his brother and begging them to look at the case again, when he had finally realised that they were not going to change their minds who had lost it and had to be dragged out, Booth remembered how he had screamed at them 'my brother is innocent, you'll see, I'll make you see, I'll make you regret ever sending him to jail, I will, you'll be sorry, just you wait'_

Booth stared at what had once been a young boy pleading his brother's innocence, now though he was a cold heartless young man who had spent most of the past week torturing his daughter. Tom Reynolds smirked ''recognise me Agent Booth'' slowly Booth nodded ''long time no see Reynolds'' the young man smirked ''indeed'' he said quietly. He looked past Booth to where April was standing having to lean on her father, she peered round him like a shy young child unsure of the big new world in front of her, she clutched her dad's arm as he grinned at her ''leaving so soon sweetheart'' he asked softly. Booth stepped further in front of April and spoke ''there is no escape Reynolds give yourself up, this place is surrounded''

Reynolds raised his eyebrows and looked Booth up and down critically ''yeah ok sure after waiting for so long you really expect me to just turn myself in without a fight, I don't think so Agent Booth, I have so much more fun planned with your daughter'' Booth felt April tense behind him and he raised his weapon pointing it at Reynolds, at the same time Reynolds produced a large gun and pointed it at him, he heard April gasp and he shouted ''drop your weapon now!''.

The Rescue Team chose that moment to rush in 'better late than never' Booth thought critically, they saw Reynolds with his gun and they instantly took up a ready stance all weapons pointing straight at him. Reynolds didn't even flinch as this happened, he continued to stare at Booth gun pointing almost lazily at him ''drop it or we shoot'' Booth warned but this only made his opponent smirk ''I can guarantee that by the time your men fire you will be lying bleeding on the ground, dying a slow painful death, and you precious daughter will be right after you''

Nobody moved as they stared each other out, then Reynolds spoke again ''I'm going to enjoy this, killing you, Agent Booth you will die slowly so you can watch little April here die, then once you are dead I will go outside and kill Dr Brennan, yes I know she is outside, I was watching you arrive I was rather hoping that she would come in too, but you had to ruin my fun'' Booth tensed ''you wont get any where near her'' he growled ''or April, you may kill me but by the time you have fired that these guys will have shot you so many times that you will look like a hamburger''

Reynolds laughed his manic laugh ''not today Agent Booth'' and he raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, Booth heard a scream of ''NO'', looking over he watched as April stepped in front of him her arms raised in a protective stance. Then he heard the gun go off. He saw the bullet rushing towards them and tried to push April out of the way. But he was not fast enough, he was forced to watch as the bullet buried itself in his daughter's chest, nobody moved, they all stared as April staggered as the bullet hit her, she turned to face her dad an almost confused look on her face, Booth stared hoping praying that this was some sick joke and that the bullet had missed her. But all hopes were lost when he looked down and saw under Aprils hands, a fresh dark stain spreading across her already splattered shirt. April staggered again and then fell, gasping, he caught he and lowered her to the floor, then he heard the manic laugh again and he looked up Reynolds was still standing his gun once again pointed down at him. All that had just happened had not taken minutes as it had felt, but only a few seconds, the rage he had been storing away was so strong now he could no longer control it, as Reynolds' finger tightened on the trigger he swung his gun up and fired three shots, Reynolds froze, obviously surprised at how quick Booth had reacted, he stared for a few seconds before crumpling and hitting the floor, dead, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Booth instantly turned his attention back to his dying daughter, pressing his hands over the hole in her chest, whilst screaming for an ambulance, ''come on April hang on, you are going to be fine'' he promised her, but in his heart he had a bad feeling about this, April was struggling to breathe, she coughed and blood spurted out ''hold on dammit'' he swore, April smiled at him weakly ''I love you daddy'' she whispered, he looked at her, knowing that she knew it was the end, ''I love you too'' he replied still putting pressure on her wound ''tell… mum… I …love her'' April gasped struggling now, he hushed he gently ''you can tell her that yourself silly''.

Again April smiled, but her smile turned into a look of agony as a fresh wave of pain spread around her body, Booth held her tightly and watched as her eyes slowly closed.

**Please tell me you like it that is like my 5****th**** draft.**

**Little spoiler alert, this will probably not be the end of April, I am thinking of making her survive cus I like writing about her and might plan a sequel. Let me know what you think PLEASE.**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	13. Chapter 13 Come What May

**Well I am very pleased with all the reviews, thanks very much for all of them. I am going to finish of this story with what happens to April, then depending on if I can think of another story I will write another if you want me too, if you have any ideas on a story that you want to be written let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**I am planning to take a break from writing about Bones unless I get loads of reviews asking for more on April (hint hint), I have an idea for an NCIS story so if you like NCIS then keen an eye out for a new story from me.**

**Anyway I suppose you all want to know what happened to April. So here we go hope you like it …**

Chapter 13 – Come What May

Brennan paced back and forth in front of Booth's car checking her watch for what felt like the 20th time and groaned, it had been 15 minutes but it felt like 30, she was worrying now, she didn't know what she would do if Booth and April didn't come back, she wouldn't be able to cope.

Just then she heard sirens and looking round seeing an ambulance rushing towards her, then she heard the sound of a door being thrown open, she whirled round in a panic now, the rescue team came flooding out and amongst them was Booth with someone in his arms.

Joy surged through her, and she ran forward, pushing through the rescue squad not realising that they were making half hearted attempts to stop her. Booth had stopped near the ambulance and now paramedics were pushing him backwards, away from their daughter, he looked up and saw Brennan running towards them, and he caught her as she tried to pass him. ''let go Booth I want to see her'' Booth didn't loosen his grip. One of the paramedics moved and Brennan stopped fighting Booth, she froze staring at her daughter all of her good feelings gone.

April was lying on the stretcher, her face ghostly pale, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. And there was still blood pouring from the gunshot hole in her chest. One of the paramedics was shouting ''she's not breathing get the paddles'' they were given to him and after shouting ''clear'' he shocked April trying to force the life back into her, their daughters body jerked, once, twice, three times, and she remained lifeless, the paddles were brought to her body once again and Brennan watched her body jolt, willing her to fight, then the paramedic shouted ''I have a pulse, but its faint, we need to get her to hospital now'' and with that the parents of the girl were forced to watch her body being into the ambulance and driven away.

Brennan turned to face Booth her face streaked with tears ''what happened Booth'' she sobbed looking at him desperately. Booth stood there staring after the ambulance, before turning to look at her ''ill explain on the way to the hospital'' he said in a dazed voice. They both rushed to the car and once they were speeding down the road breaking the speed limits under the cover of Booth's sirens that had been fixed, Booth began to explain ''Nemesis – I'll explain who he was later – he was waiting for us it was a trap, we went in and I went to check a room alone and April was in there, she was unconscious, I woke her up and she tried to get me out of there, but it was to late, he came in trough a different door, he threatened us saying that he was going to kill me then April and then you.'' Booth took a shaky breath before continuing.

''He fired a shot at me but April… April stepped in front of me, she purposefully took the bullet, it was as though time slowed and I could have pushed her out the way but I wasn't fast enough, she fell because of me, that son of a bitch was aiming for me, I shot the bastard three times, he's dead''. Booth looked at Brennan who had fresh tears running down her cheeks ''she is your daughter Booth'' she whispered softly ''a defender'' she remembered the first child kidnapping case they had done before uttering a word used to describe Booth ''Paladin''. Booth looked at her tears streaking down his own cheeks now. And they drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, drowning in their pains.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

They waited in silence in the hospital for April to come out of surgery, they waited for hours but it felt like days when your daughter's life hung on the line. Cam and the rest of the team and the Jeffersonion came and sat with them. After what felt like forever a doctor emerged and asked for the family of April Booth, everyone leapt up, searching his tired face for any clue about what he was going to say, he looked at them for a long while, before beginning to speak slowly

''she's alive'' everyone sighed visibly before the doctor continued ''but she is still in critical condition, I have been a doctor for nearly 15 years and I don't think I can think of a case where the patient was anywhere close to how badly beat up she is'' he looked at them again before continuing ''she has 4 broken ribs which luckily, didn't puncture anything vital, just grazed them, there was a bit of internal bleeding from where she was beaten up, but we managed to sort that out, as for the bullet, we were lucky, it clipped her heart but pierced her lung, it's a miracle that she was still alive when she came in. she is in ICU at the moment and in a coma, we don't know when or if she will wake up, I'm sorry''

Booth swallowed before asking ''can we see her'', the doctor nodded before leading them down the corridor and into ICU, he stopped outside a door and looked at them ''only two visitors at a time'' he said apologetically, Booth felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and then everyone backed off leaving him and Brennan standing outside their daughters hospital room, they both looked at each other before slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The room looked like an ordinary hospital room, with everything white and the beeping heart monitor next to the bed, but one thing that was not usually in a hospital room, and that was April, lying motionless in the bed, she looked so tiny and frail in the bed covered in bandages and tubes, you could barely see her chest rising, her eyes were closed, lips parted to allow the tube down her throat that helped he breathe, against the white sheets, her bruises stood out even more, like ink blotches on her pale skin.

Brennan fought back tears as she stared at her daughter, so vulnerable now; after all she had been through. She and Booth moved in unison towards the bed and took seats on either side of her, neither of them spoke, they just stared at their little girl, willing her to be strong, to wake up and open her eyes.

They waited, but she didn't move, she lay there, unmoving.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

A week passed and April's condition did not change, she stayed almost motionless in her, bed, occasionally her eyelids would flicker, but the doctors said that she was just dreaming, Brennan and Booth spent all of their free time down in the hospital, usually Brennan went down during the day too, and sometimes Booth would come down in his lunch hour, Brennan was often accompanied by Angela or Cam while Hodgins and Sweets liked to accompany Booth.

It was Sunday, exactly a week after April was shot, Brennan sat next to her, and she had her laptop on her knee, with her new book that she was meant to be writing open on the screen, it brought a sense of Déjà vu, as she remembered years and years ago sitting in a hospital, writing a book, reading what she had written out loud to Booth after his operation. She didn't dare read this book out loud to her daughter not wanting her to get reality and fantasy confused as Booth had, she looked like Booth when she looked at her now, lying in hospital, she shook off that feeling, and after glancing back at her book, sighed and closed the computer before putting it to one side.

She looked up as she heard a sound in the doorway, Booth was leaning on the doorframe looking tired and in pain, the same look he had been wearing since the rescue, he slowly entered the room and sat down next to Brennan who looked at him, before answering his unspoken question ''no change'' she whispered, Booth nodded looking at April, ''do you think she can hear us'' he asked quietly, expecting the long scientific answer that would prove to him that the old Bones still existed, but he was surprised ''yes'' she answered simply he looked at her ''what makes you think that'' she gazed at him with her clear blue eyes ''because she is your daughter'' she replied ''when you were in a coma you could hear me, and she is so like you in every other way, she is a fighter which is how I know that she is going to pull through this, and she is such a sweet caring person that she wouldn't want to hurt us by giving up. Booth blinked furiously holding back tears, before pulling her into his arms and holding her, they drifted off to sleep in that position beside their daughter's bed.

_I stared at the man in front of me, he was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, he looked at me with warm chocolate eyes, full of confusion as I pulled away 'what are you doing here' I asked 'keeping my promise' he responded 'to rescue you. I leapt to my feet I didn't know why, but I knew that I had to get this man out of here, I dragged him towards the door desperate, but I was too late, I heard a voice from behind, and the man pushed me behind him as we both whirled round, things seemed to fast forward then, I didn't understand, the next thing I knew the man in front of me was trying to shield me from the other man, I remembered who he was now, he hurt me, he called himself Nemesis. Nemesis was pointing a gun at my protector, and I saw his finger tighten on the trigger._

_I couldn't just stand there, I couldn't let this man get hurt, trying to protect me so I shouted 'NO' and moved to stand in front of him hoping that Nemesis wouldn't want to harm me yet and not pull the trigger, but I was wrong, I heard the gun go off as I stepped in front my arms raised high in a protective stance, I felt the man trying to push me aside but he wasn't fast enough._

_At first I didn't feel anything, I looked at the man I had tried to save feeling confused, this I looked down and saw that my hands were already pressing over my chest where a dark stain was spreading, then I felt the pain, it hit me like a brick wall, making me stagger and fall, it was unbearable, the man caught me before raising his gun and firing shots at the guy who shot me, I looked over, and saw him lying on the ground blood seeping from three holes in his chest._

_Again things were happening in fast forward, I was in my saviours arms as he carried me out shouting 'hang on April, hang on' 'who was April' I thought my mind hazy, next I was in an ambulance with people shouting all around me, it was giving me a headache, then I couldn't see anything, but I could hear voices, talking about the girl April, that she had to pull through, otherwise her parents would die of heartbreak, wait was I April?, I must be, I didn't know who I was and they seemed to think I was April so I must be, but who were they?, they said my parents would die of heartbreak if I didn't pull through, I had to now, I didn't want anyone else being hurt on my account._

_I forced my eyes open…_

**Well hope you like it again hint hint if you want me to write more April, I want lots and lots of reviews, if you want me to write a story for a programme that you like and you have an idea, check my profile to see if I know the programme.**

**I will probably do another couple of chapters on this story, about how/if April recovers.**

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	14. Chapter 14 Awakening

**Hi thanks, for all the reviews, if you want more chapters I want lots more reviews, please. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 14 – Awakening

White. Everything was white, and not just an ordinary white but the kind of white that blinded you making you unable to see, she could see even through her eyelids. Her head hurt, it throbbed constantly, throbbing so hard it made her feel sick, slowly she began to try and take in her surroundings. There was also a beeping that went on and on, it was annoying, it was going to give her a headache. The air was sharp and clean and hurt her lungs to breathe it in, under her fingertips she could feel a stiff course blanket and as she added all these things together she began to realise where she was, slowly, slowly her eyelids began to flutter open and she blinked a few times and everthing came into focus.

She was as she had suspected in a hospital bed, in a small private room, with a glass window that allowed her to see out into the corridoor, the were people everywhere, doctors, nurses, pacients, family all moving past her room, proof that while she had ben asleep the world had carried on without her. The beeping turned out to be a moniter mesuring her heart rate, even waves rose and fell on the machine never ending. The bright lights were directly above her and were so bright that they made her head hurt even more.

As she began to take in more of her surroundings, she had noticed a figure curled up in a chair, she was fast asleep in a curled up position, her deep red brown hair splayed across her face, there were tear marks on her face and she looked exausted as though she hadn't slept in days, again she looked out the window she saw the man who had rescued her talking to a docter in a white coat, a moment later they both turned and walked back down the hospital corridor, but not before she got a good look at his face. His handsome features clouded with pain and all that pain made him look older and much more vunrable.

Confused she lay her head back and tried to remember, but she couldnt, she couldnt remember why she was in hospital, how she had got there and who these people were. She remembered in her sleep, hearing the name 'April' a lot, she had assumed that this was who she was and this was proved by the pile of get well card and flowers on her bed side table, all addressed to April. Ok so she had that sorted out, she looked at the women in the chair again, studying her, struggling to remember, the memories hit her hard.

_She was young, maybe five or six, playing in the park, there was another boy there, a boy with gold curly hair and brown eyes just like hers, he was chasing her and they were laughing, she was running towards a group of people, one of which held out her arms and she ran into the safety of them, it was the women in the chair 'mommy' she giggled 'Parker trying to tickle me' there was a gentle laugh and she turned to she her rescuer sitting next to them, the boy was still watching her, a cheeky glint in his eye 'daddy make him stop' she giggled as he crept slowly closer, with another giggle she broke free of her mother and ran round and round the rest of the group who sat watchin laughing, she felt the boy gently grab hold of her and begin to tickle her, they fell so the grass laughing hard until she was gasping for breath, 'ok thats enough Parker let your sister go' he daddy said and her brother instantly released her both of them still laughing, she fell forward onto her dad, who grinned down at her, she looked around and everyone she knew and loved was there, her mum, her dad, her brother, and then there were the rest of her family, Auntie Angela and Auntie Cam, with Uncle Hodgins siting next to them, even Sweets was there watching this family have a relaxing day._

_That memory was so perfect, so precious to her that it had practically been embeded in her memory, there was no way that she would ever forget that._

She felt a sob rack through her body and she had to let it out tears now, she knew who her family was, but she diddnt remember anything else it was so frustrating.

At that moment her mother stirred in her sleep and looked up, she stared into her daughter's eyes now open after so long of them being closed and felt joy surge through her, ''your awake'' she whispered staring, her daughter just stared back her eyes full of confusion, ''why'' she asked ''how long have i not been awake''. Booth chose that that moment to walk in and his face split in to an identical look of joy to Brennan's. Then it mirrored his daughter's face when he saw her confused look. He slowly slipped backwards out the door to fetch her doctor.

Brennan looked at her daughter before whispering ''you don't remember what happened''?

she watches as her daughter who looked so small and frail behind all the tubes and bandages frowned and shook her head 'what do you mean' she asked 'why, what did happen''?

The doctor came hurrying in then and began to introduce himself to April who just looked at him, so confused, the doctor ran a few tests before beckoning to Brennan and Booth who after glancing one last time at their daughter, followed him outside, slowly he closed the door to April's room, before looking at them, sadly ''she doesnt remember anything that happened during her time, which might be better but i think that it will return soon, its up to you about how you approach this, either you tell her what happened which could stress her out, or you can let her remember in her own time, but that can lead to more fear and pain''

He looked at them again before continuing ''but this isnt going to be an easy fix, it will take her months, maybe even years to get over this, if she ever does, but we will have to work with her, let her figure the world out again at her own pace, you will have to be very pacient with her''

Booth looked at Brennan before nodding ''we can do that'' the doctor nodded ''i'll let you speak to her then, but i advise that you stay with her tonight'' ''we will'' Brennan said firmly and with a small smile the doctor, turned and let them back into April's room.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

It was two weeks later that April was finaly released from hospital and as Booth watched her get ready he thought back to his sweet cheeky little girl, who had been so full of life and happiness before Reynolds has taken her, he had taken all the joy out of her and she was now an empty shell of her former self, she hardly spoke, only when asked a diresct question, she sat quietly as the doctor gave her one last check over, ''OK April'' he said cheerfully ''your good to go, now remember no school for another week and nothing strenuous until i give you the all clear ok'' April nodded silently, and Booth picked up her small bag and helped her out into the lobby where Brennan was signing release papers, before they left the doctor said quietly ''be there to support her but let her find her own footing'' they nodded before carefully leaving the hospital.

Every movement April made seemed to cause her pain, her hand rested over the spot where the bullet had hit her and although she tried not to let it show, it seemed to hurt to breathe, the doctor couldnt do anything for her except give her some painkillers.

At home April seemed to shrink further within herself reminding her father so much of her mother during the time she was missing, April had taken the news of what had happened to her quite well, she had seemed very shocked and a bit scared but overall she said that she was fine, and that she was glad she couldnt remember, both her parents were dreading when she did remember.

The whole team had gathered at the house to welcome April home, April accepted their hugs quietly, still moving slowly, nobody stayed long, they all left and April went up tto her room uncertainly.

Brennan looked at Booth worried, he wrapped one arm around her and moved into the living room, following the doctors suggestions, neither of them tried to hide the glances to the staircase, and it was obvious that they both wanted to chech that she was still there.

They sat there for about 15 minuites before they heard heavy footfalls on the stairs, glancing up they saw April slip slowly into the room, noiselessly she slipped over to the sofa and almost fell into the gap between them, both her parents slid an arm around her gently, at first she flinched at the contact but them she accepted it and curled up against her mother, they all stared at the telly, but none of them watching, just savouring the time they no realised that they could have so little of, together.

**Let me know what you think, was planning another couple of chapters about her recovery before moving onto something new, what do you think?**

**Jisbonforever wanted a Castle one – does anyone else want that or something different?**

**Let me know**

**Thanks**

**Mysticgirl101**


	15. Chapter 15 Finding Her Footing

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the suggestions, i will give them all a try. I would love more reviews, to let me know what you think ****.**

**Well hope you like it...**

Chapter 15 – Finding her Footing

The week passed slowly for April and her family, they both took a few days off to help her recover, both of their bosses were more than willing to give them the time off. April remained a silent shadow of her former sparky self, Booth couldn't believe how much damage Reynolds had done to his daughter. She seemed to be scared of everything, she jumped at loud noises or if someone spoke loudly. She shied away from physical contact, even when it was her parents, though slowly she was getting better, with them. She seemed to want to just wrap herself up in her fear and pain and put up barriers to prevent any more human contact.

Brennan and Booth, respected that because of the doctors advise, but when they tried to give her space she would hurry back to them and they soon realised she was afraid of being alone and when they spoke to the doctor he said that was exactly what he was expecting and to let time be the best healer for her.

It was the third day after April had been released from hospital, and she was sitting on the sofa, knees drawn up to her chest, staring into space, Brennan and Booth were leaning on the kitchen counter, watching her with worried expressions, they didnt know what to do, they did their best to help her and she accepted their help quietly, Brennan looked at Booth ''how long do you think it will take her to recover''? she asked him, he shrugged ant then sighed ''i thought that she would have healed herself by now, Reynolds must have got to her worse than we originally thought'' he saw anger flare up in Brennan's eyes at the mention of the cause of their childs condition.

With a small sigh he walked slowly into the living room and sat in the chair opposite his daughter, he saw her eyes dart up to assess the new possible danger, before they fell again to stare at the floor.

Booth watched her for a minuite before asking ''how are you feeling?'', he got a shrug in response ''better i suppose'' she whispered they fell back into scilence before she mumbled ''i remember some things'' Booth flicked his gaze to Brennan who slipped into the room to listen, spurred on by the fact that she had struck up a conversation he asked softly ''what do you remember?'' she shrugged again ''not much, little flashes mostly, they happen really suddenly, and quickly, but they keep coming''

Booth looked at her for a long minuite ''do you want to talk about it'' she lifted her her head and gazed at him with those once sparkling brown eyes, now timid and frightened ''not now'' she said ''maybe later'' he nodded pleased that they had made progress.

He went outside and began to do some work that he had been meaning to do for a long time, Brennan retreated into her study leaving the door open, April remained where she was. Booth was heaving boxes around looking for his toolbox when one of the boxes he was shifting dislodged the basketball next to it, ''shoot'' he muttered as it began to roll towards the road, suddenly a small pair of hands caught it and looking up he saw that April had come outside for the first time since the trip home from the hospital.

April stood there twisting and turning the ball carefully in her hands, she looked at him and smiled cautiously, Booth smiled back delighted at the sudden progress, ''hey' he said, ''hey'' she relied quietly. Slowly she turned and threw the ball in a neat arc into the hoop above the garage door, she caught it again as it fell, before tossing it back into the garage with a bigger grin on her face. Booth smiled as she turned and slipped back into the house, this was deffinate progress.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The next day April had to go back to school, she was quiet on the way there, and she seemed nervous as she climbed out once they had arrived, she looked at her parents, Booth smiled reasuringly to her trying to hide his own concern, ''call us if you want us to come and get you'' he told her, she nodded before turning and walking slowly into the school. As she passed children stopped and stared at her, she had changed, she was no longer happy, confident and ready to take on the world and whoever may challenge her, she seemed smaller. She had one hand still pressed against the area where she had been shot and she walked with a limp. Her arms and neck were scarred along with a very long one across one cheek. Booth looked at Brennan, there was nothing more they could do, and so although it pained him, he slowly drove off.

April gritted her teeth and walked on into the school, her side hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to let the pain show. She could feel people's eyes on heras she passed but she did her best to ignore them, even a couple of teachers were staring at her, but their faces were sympathetic, understanding, and almost angry, at the man who had done this to her. She made it to her locker and unlocked it still gritting her teeth, she began to pull her books out. This was going to be a very long day.

Suddenly Seth appeared next to her, causing her to jump, he stared at her changed features and posture for a minuite before snapping back to the now ''April'' he cried ''your back'' and in front of everybody he pulled her into a hug. April froze, her body diddnt know how to react, this was very new, Seth had never done this before, her new protective instincts told her that this was too much, but her old self told her to relax. Thankfully before she had to make a decision about what to do, Seth released her and suddenly he looked angry. ''where the hell have you been girl, do you know how worried i have been, diddnt you get my texts, i was flipping out'' April tried to speak but Seth carried on ranting ''did i do something wrong cus if i did im sorry'' ''Seth'' April tried but was cut off ''but you shouldnt just stop talking to me, i had not idea where you were and...''

''Seth'' April finaly shouted ''will you shut up so i can talk for a second'' Seth stopped mid-flow and looked at her confused. April was suddenly aware of everybody watching them ''not here ok'' she said quietly '' i promise i will explain but just not infront of everyone, its not the sort of story i want circulating around the school, meet me at lunch'' Seth looked like he was about protest but he backed down ''that bad huh'' he said almost saddly, April rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her locker, she pulled out her last few books and moved off to her first lesson, Math, great way to start after a long break.

It was almost impossible to focus in her lessons, everyone continued to stare at her, including the teachers before they pulled themselves together, she stared at the board, struggling to focus. At break she was immediatly surrounded and bombarded with questions ''hey April what happened to you'' one girl named Carley shouted, the only reason she wanted to know was because it would make good gossip ''i was sick'' she muttered ''yeah right'' another girl shouted ''for 3 and a half weeks come on'' April felt angry ''its true'' she cried ''go to the hospital, you will see my admittance papers'' another girl lunged forward, April flinched away but she yanked down the back of her shirt revealing all the scars on her upper back and shoulders, ''where did they come from then'' she taunted.

By now April had had enough, she whirled round grabbing the girls arm and forcing it behind her back, she yelled and April pushed her away, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled round fists already raised, Seth caught hold of them as in her sudden panic she lashed out at him, she stared at him as he held her wrists for a few second before releasing her ''come on'' he said quietly and he guided her out of the group to her locker, he looked at her, she was trembling now, ''thank you'' she whispered. He nodded before turning and walking to his next lesson. April stood there before going to her next lesson, English, this was a bad day, many would say it was tourture, but after what she had been through, she wasnt going to say anything like that. She walked to her class and handed over a slip explaining her absence, the teacher nodded, sympathetic before giving her all that she had missed ''take your time'' she said with a smile before allowing her to slip to her seat.

At lunch she l ate fast before slipping out to the corner of the field where Seth was already waiting, she sat down opposite him, trying to seel herself up to tell him her pains, ''i wasnt ingnoring you Seth'' she began ''i would never ignore you, i wish i haddnt caused you so much pain, in truth i missed you every day that i was gone'' Seth's hard expression softened ''where were you'' he asked ''its a long story'' she responded ''get comfy it isnt a nice story either''.

And so she told her tale, and Seth's face became stonier and stonier with every minuite, ''i dont remember it really'' she finished ''but im glad, i dont want to remember'' Seth looked at her for a long minuite before whispering ''Aps im so sorry i shouldnt have treated you how i did'' ''its ok'' April insisted ''im fine you didnt know'' Seth pulled her into another hug and the hug said it all.

After a while Seth released her and grinned ''you know chick you really turned me on when you attacked that girl'' April rolled her eyes, same old Seth ''i dont know why i missed you'' she teased ''the only reason i pulled you off was cus i was scared you were gonna get suspended then i wouldnt see you for even longer, what was she doing to you anyway?'' April stood and lowered the back of her shirt again just enough for him to see he scars, she heard him swear, and was glad that the bell rang, so she couldnt talk to him. She felt much better, after that and even smiled at the kids who had been picking on her, feeling pleased as they stepped away from her warily.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth sat in the car with Brennan watching the doors to the school waiting for thhe sudden rush of children, amongst them, would be their daughter. The bell rang and a few minuites later, children began to flock out of the building, they waited and eventually April emerged, with Seth at her side. Booth smiled. Seth was watching April ready to jump to her assistance if she should need it. April made her way over to the car, Seth followed her most of the way, before stopping, he raised one hand in greeting to Brennan and Booth who mimicked the motion in return, April touched him on the elbow, before leaning up and whispering something in his ear that made him grin, then April slid into the car. ''how was it?'' Booth asked.

April thought about that before she answered ''well it was school, so nothing different aside from the teachers going easy on me, Seth blew a gasket infront of me in the hall – thanks for not telling him by the way, just what i wanted on my first day back – then i told him what happened and he has been following me around as though he thinks i need help all the time – i can carry my own bag – the kids all badgered me about where i had been and oh yeah when one kid tried to get me say i kinda attacked her by twisting her arm behind her back, after that no more badgering''

''woah back up there'' Booth interrupted ''you did what to a kid, attacked her'' April looked at him calmly ''you call it attack i call it self defence''. Booth couldnt help but laugh. April was back!

**Well it is kinda hard to say this but, this is the last chapter, unless i get requests for another chapter.**

**I have other plans for different stories, but someone gave me an idea for a sequal that i really like and would like to give a go.**

**It is when April is 15, and for reasons unknown (yet), her parents were forced to abandon her, (like Brennan's parents), it would be about how she struggled to cope like her mum and how she searched for them.**

**If you like it let me know and i will have a go.**

**At the moment i am thinking about an NCIS one where Tony and Ziva have a little girl. Let me know. Though Jisbonforever wants a Castle one.**

**I have my GCSE's soon so i might not be updating as often though.**

**As always if you want me to write a story check out my profile and see what i can write about. Open to any and all suggestions.**

**Well thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you have liked it would love for you to let me know.**

**Thanks **

**Mysticgirl101**


End file.
